


One Moment Is All It Takes

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto [11]
Category: Glee, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Cheating, Crossover, Discussion of Abortion, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of past Mpreg, Mention of past abortion for health reasons, Mpreg, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Time Travel, Underage Sex, mention of past murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has been on the run for a very long time.Kurt has been trying to find his place in the world for some time.Their paths cross and lives are changed in ways neither of them had ever expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Torchwood; specifically my Assassin Ianto series. I'm hoping I've made it so you don't need to read the other stories in this - admittedly large AU - but if you wanted to read the earlier stories, I would appreciate it! :-)
> 
> I have almost all of this story written, and am anticipating that it will be about 50,000 words long. My posting schedule will be every other day, so that I can finish of the remaining chapters before I reach them and won't have to leave the story unfinished.
> 
> The majority of this story takes place in the year 2088.

1972 - Cardiff, Wales, Torchwood Institute

**Torchwood Three (Cardiff Division) - Incident Log**

Torchwood Archive reference: 136-CAR-19720207-3AN1.0  
Archived by: Richard Armstrong - Torchwood Level 3 - Employee ID: 2235427  
Archive date: 07/02/1972 – 23:47 (GMT)

Prisoner ID: 298174  
Prisoner name: [Redacted]  
Origin Planet: Iniguardet, Seventh Designation  
Crime Code: 01b - Group murder  
Crime Severity: 5

Incident Date: 06/02/1972  
Incident Time: 22:50 (GMT)  
Incident Detail: Torchwood Employee, Level 2 (ID: 5796431), while performing a routine check on prisoner 298174, identified that the door to cell 6 was ajar. Upon further investigation, Prisoner 298174 was determined to have been missing.

Remedial Action: Torchwood Hub in lock-down for 24 hours, while it was determined that Prisoner 298174 was no longer on the premises. BAU Torchwood Operations resumed at 23:00 (GMT) 07/02/1972.

While the door to cell 6 was identified to have no visible fault, the cell has been designated unusable (category 4) until further investigation can be completed.

Alert released: 07/02/1972 – 08:36 (GMT)  
Alert detail:  
ATTENTION ALL TORCHWOOD STAFF - PRISONER 298174 HAS ESCAPED TORCHWOOD THREE (CARDIFF DIVISION). PRISONER IS WANTED ON CHARGES OF GROUP MURDER, WITH SEVERITY LEVEL 5. PRISONER IS CONSIDERED HIGHLY DANGEROUS, AND ALL TORCHWOOD EMPLOYEES ARE ADVISED TO APPROACH WITH CAUTION.

Report approved by: Captain Jack Harkness - Employee ID: 19472  
Date approved: 10/02/1972


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within the Glee timeline, this story is set during season 3; staring just before The First Time.

Lima, Ohio 2088 - William McKinley High School

“Heads up!”

Sitting at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard, Kurt Hummel barely had chance to duck out of the way, before a football went flying past his face, missing him by a matter of feet, and landed on the grass behind him with a thud.

A football player he couldn’t remember the name of went running past after the errant ball; grumbling his apologies as he scooped it up from the floor, before throwing it back at his friend.

Kurt pursed his lips in irritation and turned back to Blaine. “See,” he said, continuing the conversation they had been having before the interruption, “ _that_ is what you’ve been missing out on attending Dalton; that’s it.”

Across from him, Blaine Anderson rolled his eyes; the corners of his mouth turning up in an affectionate smile. “It’s not like that all the time,” he pointed out, with a chuckle.

“You’re right,” Kurt agreed, pulling his tablet from his bag. As much as he was enjoying Blaine’s company, he had math homework he needed to finish. “Normally, they don’t give you the warning.”

Blaine laughed and reached out, covering Kurt’s hand for a second, making the other teenager freeze in fear. When he saw how uncomfortable Kurt was with the action, he pulled away and focused his own attention on finishing his lunch.

At the look on Blaine’s face, Kurt felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, the sound almost lost in the din that was the courtyard around them.

Blaine shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss Kurt’s apology and quell his concerns. “It’s cool,” he replied, sounding so carefree and confident, Kurt couldn’t help feeling envious. “I get it. You’re not really for something so public, yet. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

It was obvious to Kurt that Blaine didn’t believe what he was saying and was only trying to quell his boyfriend’s fears. Ever since they had gotten together, Kurt had been fantasizing about walking down the corridor, holding his boyfriend’s hand. He just couldn’t imagine doing that at a school like McKinley.

Not after everything that had happened with Karofsky and the other bullies.

McKinley certainly came with a lot more obstacles than Dalton had, Kurt knew.

When Blaine had arrived at McKinley at the beginning of term, wearing bright red trousers and a black shirt, he had sworn to Kurt that he hadn’t transferred so they could spend more time together. But Kurt wasn’t sure how much he believed him.

From what he knew about Blaine’s history with public schools, there was no way the other teenager would choose a McKinley High education over what Dalton Academy had.

Kurt would never admit it out loud, but he couldn’t deny that there was a part of him wished Blaine had stayed at Dalton. It had only been a week, and Kurt felt like he had spent most of that time worrying about his boyfriend having flashbacks about his own traumatic past.

Honestly, it was exhausting.

Of course, Kurt hadn’t voiced these feelings to Blaine. He had learnt very early into their relationship that his boyfriend felt things very deeply and would feel like Kurt didn’t want him around; which was as far from the truth as possible.

To keep the status quo, Kurt had decided that it was easier to keep his mouth shut and just along with it.

*

Between making sure Blaine settled into life at public school again, and the workload their teachers were giving, Kurt found that the first three weeks of school seemed to fly by.

It felt like he had blinked somewhere in mid-September, and suddenly it was October.

Halfway through the first week of October, Mr. Schue announced that the school musical that year was going to be a timeless classic. West Side Story.

Most of the people in Glee had never heard of it – Hamilton was as classic a musical as most of them got – but Kurt had immediately gotten excited and started planning what song he was going to audition with. He loved the classics - West Side Story, Rent, Wicked - and getting the chance to show off his acting chops in one of his favourites had felt like a dream come true.

He had known immediately which role he was going to audition for; Tony. The lead Jet and the best character, in Kurt’s opinion.

Kurt wasn’t stupid; he knew that he didn’t fit in with the traditional casting choices for Tony, but he also knew that he had to give it his best shot, otherwise he would regret it forever and wonder if he could have done it.

Even though he knew that he was a risky casting choice, Kurt had never expected to be _laughed_ off the stage by people he had thought were his friends.

That had hurt the most; Artie, who was directing the whole thing, knew what it was like for people to look at him differently because of something he couldn’t control. He had been the one person Kurt would have expected professionalism from.

Kurt had stormed out of the auditorium, and on his way home, he hadn’t been able to stop the tears from falling as he remembered what had just happened.

In the moments before Blaine’s audition (for a side character, he had been quick to assure Kurt) his boyfriend had tried to show sympathy, but it only served to make Kurt feel more irritated.

It wasn’t that Kurt hadn’t appreciated his boyfriend’s attempts, but Blaine had never felt what it was like to be rejected because he was too camp - he could pretend to be straight without breaking a sweat and no one would even think twice.

Kurt had mumbled his excuses to Blaine – excuses even he didn’t believe - and hurried out to his car. He needed space to be alone and wallow; needed to feel sorry for himself for a while.

Just like always, the universe was not on his side, Kurt glumly realised as he arrived back home.

There were three vehicles parked in the driveway; Burt’s pick-up, Carole’s car, and a silver rental that Kurt didn’t recognise. Finn clearly wasn’t home from Rachel’s, yet.

Before he had even shut off the engine, Kurt had a pretty good idea who would be waiting for him. Usually, the only people who visited them in rental cars were his mom’s family when they were visiting from the UK.

Stepping through the door, Kurt heard a familiar not-at-all-American accent coming from the sitting room. He briefly considered heading straight up to his room, and feigning innocence, but he quashed that feeling quickly.

He didn’t see his mom’s family nearly half as much as he should; ducking out of a visit now would be low.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kurt pushed the door open and stepped into the sitting room. Like he had expected, Ianto Harkness-Jones was sitting on the couch, talking animatedly with Carole and Burt.

A quick glance around the room told Kurt that Ianto was on his own and he frowned; the Welsh-man usually travelled with his partner, Jack.

Kurt didn’t know much about Jack and Ianto. All he did know was that they were relatives of his mom’s and they lived in Wales. For as long as he could remember, they had always been around - stopping by to see him occasionally - and Kurt couldn’t recall them ever looking younger than their thirties.

No one could tell Kurt how they were related; all anyone knew was that there was a blood connection there somewhere. Even Jack and Ianto had always been cagey about the truth when Kurt had asked, so he had simply given up asking or caring.

They were family _somehow_ ; that was all he needed to know.

When they heard the door open, all three adults looked up and a grin immediately spread over Ianto’s face when he saw Kurt. “Hey, kid!” he exclaimed. He had called Kurt ‘kid’ for as long as he could remember, despite Kurt’s protests that he was almost an adult.

Before he could be stopped, Ianto got to his feet and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

On his part, Kurt tried to resist the embrace for a moment (he wasn’t a big hugger), but the stress of the day soon caught up with him and he found himself sagging against Ianto’s chest, relishing the comfort the taller man was offering. “Hey, Ianto,” he whispered.

Ianto pulled back and looked down at Kurt, who squirmed under his gaze. He didn’t say anything, but there was something in his eyes that hinted at him knowing there was something not right with the teenager in front of him.

When he didn’t say anything, Kurt almost sagged with relief; his dad had enough to worry about his dad had enough to worry about, without Kurt adding to the list.

Eager to divert Ianto’s attention away from him, Kurt asked, “Where’s Jack?”

He glanced around the room again to make sure he hadn’t just missed the other man’s presence - as unlikely as that was. Kurt was pretty sure it was impossible for Jack Harkness-Jones to blend into the background of any room.

Ianto continued studying Kurt for a moment longer, before he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. “He’s helping Felix and the others with a case back home.” That was yet another thing Kurt didn’t know about the couple; he had no idea what they did for a living. “But he told me to send you his love.”

“I was just asking Carole and your dad where the best place to eat around here is,” Ianto continued, “and they said you would be the best person to ask.”

There was a pointed note to Ianto’s voice that told Kurt he was partially lying, but Kurt didn’t mind. Showing Ianto around would hopefully be enough of a distraction and keep Kurt’s mind off what had happened.

With a smile, Kurt nodded his head. “Let me get changed, and I can take you?” he offered.

The older man grinned and clapped Kurt on the back. “Excellent!” he gushed. He held Kurt’s gaze for a further moment, before sitting back down and continuing his earlier conversation with Burt and Carole.

Kurt had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn’t hang around to find out. What Ianto was trying to do, was exactly what Kurt needed right then. He needed to get out of the house and be with someone he could talk to without being judged.

*


	3. Chapter Two

Breadstix wasn’t as busy as Kurt had expected it to be, but then he realised it was a Tuesday, and the place was usually busiest at the end of the week and during the weekend. Most of their patrons were Kurt’s school friends and they would be busy with homework.

After the shortest wait Kurt had ever had, they were shown to a booth closest to the far wall.

As they slid into their seats and opened their menus, Ianto spoke, “Are you okay after what happened earlier?”

Kurt wasn’t surprised that Ianto had picked up on him being upset when he arrived home from school. Kurt had always known that he wore his emotions on his face; he had never had much of a poker face, despite his best efforts.

He nodded his head once, and opened his mouth, before closing it sharply. He wanted to tell Ianto the truth about what had happened, he needed to tell someone what was going on. He knew that he couldn’t tell his dad, because he would have been straight to the school. And Blaine had been a witness to what had happened, and he hadn’t been able to help.

“I auditioned for the main part in the school musical today,” Kurt finally admitted, looking down at his plate.

He looked up to see Ianto frowning at him. “I take it, the audition didn’t go well?” Ianto ventured a guess. There was no judgement in his voice; just the understanding which Kurt had been so desperately searching for.

Kurt couldn’t help snorting with laughter and rolled his eyes. “You could say that,” he muttered. “I got laughed off the stage by people I thought were my friends.”

A look of hatred washed over Ianto’s face before it quickly disappeared; had Kurt not been looking directly at him, he would never have seen it. “Why?” Ianto demanded, his voice even and in control.

Kurt shrugged a shoulder, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. “I’m too girly to play a straight lead,” he mumbled. “They’re probably looking for someone who could pass better than I can.”

He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. Ianto was looking at him with sadness in his eyes, which were so much like Kurt’s. “There’s nothing wrong with ‘not passing’,” Ianto stated. “It’s the twenty-second century; if those narrow-minded people at your school can’t see that, then the joke’s on them. Not you. There are a lot more people in this universe who don’t think like they do. Trust me.”

Kurt couldn’t help but frown at Ianto’s mention of the universe, instead of the world, but he didn’t press it. He had a lot more things he wanted to know from Ianto first. Mainly what had brought him from Cardiff, Wales, to Lima, Ohio.

The two couldn’t be more different if they tried.

When he asked, Ianto smiled and took a sip of his water - after the waitress had taken their drinks order when they had first arrived, Ianto had stated earlier that he avoided coffee when he couldn’t make it himself. Kurt had already made a mental note to introduce the older man to the Lima Bean, who made the best coffee Kurt had ever tasted.

“Your dad mentioned that you’ve gotten yourself a boyfriend,” Ianto said, his tone almost conversational as if he hadn’t just changed the subject completely.

Kurt wasn’t surprised that Burt had told Ianto about Blaine, just like he wasn’t surprised that Ianto wasn’t bothered by that fact. Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones had been together most of their lives; even Kurt’s great-uncles and cousin were gay - it wasn’t like he was the minority in the family.

Honestly, being straight was more of a novelty in the Harkness-Jones family.

What did surprise Kurt was that the revelation was apparently enough to bring Ianto halfway across the world.

“There’s something you should know, and it’s better to tell you face to face,” Ianto continued, making Kurt frown. As far as he could tell, he couldn’t work out what was so important that Ianto needed to tell him in person about.

Before he could question Ianto further, the waitress came to take their order, which they quickly gave her.

When they were alone again, Kurt turned back to Ianto, about to demand more details. Before he could press him further, Ianto began to talk.

“I know you don’t know much about our side of the family,” Ianto began. “And for that I’m sorry.”

He was right - of course. Kurt knew very little about his mom’s side of the family, except where she was from originally. Cardiff.

“Your mum was clear from the start that she wanted you to have as normal a childhood as she could give you,” Ianto continued, running his index finger over the pattern on the empty plate in front of him. “When she passed, Jack and I – along with your dad – decided that we were going to honour her wishes, and let you have the kind of life your mom wanted. Until, at least, it was time for you to learn the truth.”

Kurt’s eyes widened as he tried to take in and make sense of what Ianto was trying to say. “What do you mean, a _normal_ life?” he asked. “What other kind of life is there?”

Ianto chuckled. “Trust me, there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” Kurt narrowed his eyes at Ianto for quoting Shakespeare, before the older man continued, “I know what I’m about to say is going to sound _insane_ , but I need you to stay calm and remember that we’re in public.”

Slowly Kurt nodded his head; he was starting to feel weary that he wouldn’t like whatever Ianto was about to say.

When he was sure that Kurt wasn’t going to freak out or something, Ianto took a deep breath and starting speaking, keeping his voice too low for other people around them to hear.

“First things, first,” Ianto began. “Jack and I aren’t distant relations to your mom.” Kurt’s eyes widened, but Ianto wasn’t done. “Your grandmother – Kat – is _our_ granddaughter.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open. Shock wasn’t the right word for what he was feeling. There was no way… Surely there was no way Ianto could expect him to believe what he was talking about.

Yet… There was something in Ianto’s facial expression that made Kurt realise he was serious about what he was saying.

“How is that even possible?” Kurt asked when he eventually managed to find his voice.

Ianto took a small sip of his water, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown for some reason before he turned his attention back to Kurt. “I know this is going to sound ridiculous,” he said, meeting Kurt’s eyes with his own; for the first time, Kurt realised that they had identical eyes. Kurt had never met anyone with the exact same shade of eyes before.

“Jack and I don’t age like normal people,” Ianto said. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. “When we were younger – much younger than we are now – we were both in accidents of different kinds, but we both ended up with the same ability. Neither of us can permanently die,” Ianto informed Kurt quietly.

Kurt drew in a gasp of surprise and sat back in his chair, staring at Ianto with wide eyes. Neither of them spoke until the waitress arrived to take their orders. A few minutes later, she pocketed her tablet and walked away, leaving them alone again.

When they were alone again, Kurt recovered his ability to speak. “How is that even possible?” he repeated himself, shaking his head in disbelief. “And what you do you mean ‘permanently’?”

Ianto cracked him a smile. “I don’t know the full details,” he admitted. “Even after all this time, neither Jack nor I have been able to figure it out properly.”

“As for your second question,” Ianto continued, “we _can_ die. It just doesn’t stick.” Kurt looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. “Jack has this really bad habit of getting under my skin to the point that the only way I can get any peace is to leave or shoot him. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve done the latter of the two, and he’s still around.”

Kurt let out a low whistle. “You’re insane,” he mumbled with a shake of his head.

Ianto laughed. “Probably,” he agreed. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not telling you the truth. I would offer to show you, but I don’t want to scar you for the rest of your life.”

“Thanks,” Kurt murmured sarcastically. “What do I call you now, then?” he asked, the thought occurring to him suddenly.

The other man chuckled. “Whatever you want,” Ianto assured him. “Our other grandchildren have called me ‘Grandpa’, and they’ve called Jack ‘Granddad’. But whatever you want to call us is fine by both Jack and me.”

Kurt was prevented from replying as the waitress arrived with their starters.

“I take it, that was why you came all the way over here?” Kurt asked over the soup as the waitress left them.

He found it hard to believe that Ianto would travel so far to tell him something that Kurt wasn’t even sure he believed in the first place.

Ianto shook his head, shaking out his napkin and reaching for his spoon. “No. I just needed you to know the beginning part of the story, before I got to what you actually need to know.”

Kurt remained silent, waiting for Ianto to continue speaking.

“Kat’s father, Dominic, was mine and Jack’s first biological child,” Ianto explained. When Kurt showed no sign of understanding what he was talking about, he added, “He was born without the need for a surrogate.”

Immediately, Kurt felt his eyes widening. “How is that even possible?” he whispered.

“The simple answer to that question is that neither of us is from Earth,” Ianto answered, dropping his voice so it was barely more than a whisper. “We were born a long way from here, on two different peninsulas of a colony called Galanyss.”

Kurt didn’t speak; he wasn’t sure what he could possibly say to something which sounded so ridiculously insane. Yet seemed to make so much sense all at the same time.

“Where we’re from, humans have mixed with various alien species, and it’s commonplace for children to be born to two parents of the same gender,” Ianto explained. He took a breath, before adding, “Both my parents were male.”

Kurt let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and leant back in his seat. He… He couldn’t explain why, but he felt like he was having a harder time dealing with the idea of male pregnancy than he had the idea that Ianto was his grandfather and he was immortal.

“Why tell me now?” Kurt asked softly. “I’m not from another planet.”

Ianto chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. “True,” he agreed. “But your genetics are.”

Kurt felt his eyes go wide – _again –_ and Ianto continued. “Dominic was our first child, followed a few years later by Rory. Because they had what was essentially alien DNA coming from both parents, any children they had would also carry the gene. Even though our bloodline has been diluted a little over the years, by Dominic, Kat and then your mother marrying a human, all males on the Harkness-Jones family tree have possessed the ability to carry children.”

Kurt couldn’t breathe; the air in the restaurant had suddenly become so much thicker and he felt like he was going to choke or pass out from his empty lungs. There was no way he could be hearing what he thought he was; there was no way Ianto expected him to believe that he had the ability to carry children.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kurt and he couldn’t help narrowing his eyes at Ianto. What if he’d already had unprotected sex before being told? He could already have gotten pregnant and would never have known that there was something different about him.

“Why tell me now?” he asked, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He didn’t like how disrespectful he sounded, but Kurt tried to not think about it; he liked to think that his anger was more than a little justified. “I could already be pregnant for all you know.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” he countered.

Kurt felt a blush colour his cheeks and he averted his eyes. “Well, no, but…” He shook his head. “How am I supposed to tell? It’s not like I have a _period_ ,” he hissed, lowering his voice a little even though there was no one around to hear.

The older man chuckled, “True,” he agreed, just as the waitress came to offer them the dessert menu. Together they watched as she walked away, before Ianto continued, “The biggest indicator of male pregnancy, is the heat,” Ianto concluded. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Ianto explained further, “During every pregnancy Jack and I have gone through – as well as both of Rory’s pregnancies – the first indicator that something wasn’t quite the same, was an unusual heat, here…”

He leant back in his chair and pressed the palm of his hand against his abdomen, just below his navel. “It’s hard to describe what it feels like, but when you feel it; you’ll know. You’ll be able to feel it through your clothing, as well.”

Logically, Kurt knew that it wasn’t possible (he was still a virgin, after all), but he couldn’t help pressing his hand against his stomach, where Ianto had indicated. He released a breath when he couldn’t feel anything.

Across the table from him, Ianto grinned at his action, and the older man couldn’t help asking, “Everything okay, over there?” He laughed at the look on Kurt’s face.

Kurt just glared at him.

*


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I completely messed up the order of the chapters and completely skipped chapter 2!!! 
> 
> I've fixed it now!

By the time they had demolished their dessert and Ianto paid the check (he had insisted), it was almost nine o’clock.

As they stepped out of the restaurant, Kurt found himself dragging his feet. He didn’t want to go home so early, but he had offered to take Ianto back to his hotel.

Ianto seemed to sense that and said, “I can call a cab, if there’s something else you want to be.”

Kurt considered taking him up on the offer, before immediately feeling bad; his grandfather – he was still trying to get used to _that_ – had flown all the way from Wales to see him and all Kurt wanted to do was be alone to think about the bombshell that had just been dropped on him.

Again, appearing to know what Kurt was thinking, Ianto interrupted his thoughts. “You don’t have to feel guilty, Kurt,” Ianto assured him. “I’m going to stick around for a few days, so we can see each other tomorrow.”

Kurt was about to lie to Ianto and say that he didn’t feel guilty before a thought occurred to him and he narrowed his eyes. “If you’re from the future, and outer space – can you read my thoughts?” he asked, feeling dread wash over him; if Ianto could read his thoughts, then everything he had thought over the last few hours, had been broadcasted loud and clear to his grandfather.

The older man chuckled and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “I can’t,” he assured the teenager, who expelled a sigh of relief. “At least, not completely. Where I’m from, it’s not uncommon for people to have some form of psychic ability. While I can’t read your thoughts, I can pick up on surface emotions if they’re being broadcasted strongly enough.”

Oddly enough, Kurt felt relieved that Ianto didn’t know everything he was thinking; he was always told he wore his emotions on his sleeve, so wearing them all over his aura wasn’t too much of a leap.

Instead of focusing on Ianto’s newest revelation, Kurt concentrated on the question he had been asked. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asked. “I think I need to clear my head.”

Ianto grinned and pulled Kurt into a hug, squeezing him tightly for a second before releasing him. “I’m positive,” he replied. “I can call a cab and be at the hotel in no time.” The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk, before he added, “I’ll even let your dad know that you’re still with me, so he doesn’t need to worry about you.”

Kurt returned Ianto’s grin and embrace, asking whether the older man was sure, one more time, before bidding him goodbye and climbing into his Navigator.

He wasn’t planning on going anywhere in particular; Ianto was right - he needed to clear his head, and he couldn’t do that at home. Cranking up the radio, Kurt began driving around random streets - mulling over what he had been told in his head.

Blaine and he had been getting closer to sleeping together, that Kurt knew. They had already done a little over the clothes fumbling, and Kurt had even toyed with the idea of allowing their hands to stray under their clothing. But something had been holding him back; something had been stopping him from taking that extra step with the former Warbler.

At the time, Kurt had thought it was his nerves that had him holding out on Blaine – but now he wasn’t so sure. What if there was part of him that knew he needed to wait; part of him that needed to hear Ianto’s words, before Kurt did something he would regret.

Kurt had been driving around for almost an hour when he spotted something he had never seen before; a gay nightclub. In Lima?

Curiously, Kurt pulled into the parking lot and slid the car into a free space. Applying the handbrake, Kurt reached for his comm. unit and checked the map.

He was in _West_ Lima. Outside a bar called Scandals.

Wow, he thought to himself, turning his attention back to the nightclub. He had never even considered that there would be any gay clubs in Lima, which he was now realising was incredibly ignorant of him. Kurt knew it was stupid to think that he was the only gay in the city, but until he had met Blaine, the only gay people he had known in Ohio were Rachel’s parents, so they didn’t count.

Kurt felt oddly comforted to know there was enough of a gay population for a nightclub to be warranted.

After sitting in the car for ten minutes, Kurt decided that he was all the way in West Lima; he might as well see what the place had to offer.

The thought was so spontaneously reckless that it surprised Kurt, but he tried to not think about it. Experiencing a nightclub was part of the ritual of being a gay teenager, right? He was more than entitled to try and sneak into the club and see what was on offer in the big wide world.

As he approached the building, Kurt was already adamant that he wasn’t going to drink. There was no way he was planning on having a repeat of the Bambi Incident and Miss Pillsbury’s shoes.

Stepping up to the door, he tried to school his features into confident aloofness. He didn’t have a fake ID; there was no way they were going to let him in if he looked like exactly what he was – a nervous teenager trying to sneak into the club.

When he arrived at the door, the bouncer took one look at Kurt, before announcing that the cover charge was $10, which Kurt readily paid, trying to not look amazed that there had been no request for ID.

Wordlessly, the bouncer grabbed Kurt’s hand and firmly pressed a rubber stamp against the back, hard enough that it made Kurt wince a little in surprise.

In the blink of an eye, the bouncer moved to the side, allowing Kurt entry to the club. Kurt felt in a little bit of a daze as he stepped inside the building; he had never expected to be able to get into the building that easily – he had expected some form of resistance.

As he headed down the corridor – following the music – Kurt glanced down at his hand and immediately saw why he hadn’t been asked for ID.

The stamp on the back of his hand, read ‘U’ in dark black ink.

Inside the bar, Kurt was mildly disappointed to realise that there wasn’t much too scandalous about the place. Honestly, it looked like every dive bar he had seen on TV.

Personally, Kurt felt like he had been lied to, and he couldn’t help thinking that if Scandals was all Lima had to offer the gay community, he was doubly glad that he would be getting out and heading for New York at the end of the school year.

At the bar, Kurt ordered a simple lemonade and turned to survey the bar as he waited for it to be delivered; there was so much to take it, Kurt couldn’t help feeling a little overwhelmed.

Everywhere he looked, he spotted people of different ages and races; they quite literally ranged from skinny teenagers who had to be younger than he was, to older men who looked old enough to be grandparents (okay, maybe not _his_ grandparents, Kurt thought with a smile to himself).

Kurt thanked and paid the bartender when his drink arrived, before stepping away from the bar; he didn’t want to get in anyone’s way. In fact, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

Across the room, on the other side of the dance floor and near the stage, were a bunch of men laughing with each other over a pool table.

It was weird to Kurt how much Scandals didn’t look like a gay club. If it weren’t for the fact that there were no women around, he would have just assumed it was like every other club in the country.

There was nothing overtly gay about the place, not really.

As soon as the thought occurred to him, he happened to glance up and couldn’t help laughing to himself. “I take it back,” he whispered to himself when he saw a trail of fairy lights above his head. “That’s so gay,” he corrected his mental assessment of the decor.

“I know, I thought the same thing,” a voice said from beside him, making Kurt start a little in surprise. “I mean, fairy lights are cool and all, but there’s no need to be all about the stereotype.”

Kurt didn’t immediately reply. How could he when he had forgotten how to speak? The man – teenager, really – beside him was addressing him. That couldn’t be right. The universe didn’t work like that; even with Blaine, Kurt had been the first to initiate the conversation.

When he saw that Kurt wasn’t replying, the other teenager frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he mumbled, clearly interpreting Kurt’s silence in the wrong way.

Before he could move away, Kurt placed a hand on his arm, stopping him leaving. “Wait! I’m sorry,” he apologised when he saw that he had the other teenager’s attention once more. “I’m… This is all a little new to me.”

The other teenager grinned, flashing beautiful white teeth at Kurt (it was important to appreciate fine dentistry). “I can kinda tell,” he drawled, making Kurt laugh in response. “I’ve been here enough to know a new face when I see one.”

Kurt felt his cheeks colour in embarrassment, but he refused to look away from the other teenager. “I”m Kurt,” he introduced himself, switching drinks from one hand to the other and offering his now-free hand.

He seemed to be a little surprised at Kurt’s gesture – not many teenagers shook hands, anymore – before he grinned wider and placed his hand in Kurt’s. “Sebastian,” he replied.

Kurt grinned and released Sebastian’s hand after a moment. “Is it always like this?” he asked, indicating to the club around them. “It’s very… relaxed.”

Sebastian laughed, a sound that made Kurt’s stomach flip uncomfortably. “On U nights? Pretty much,” he agreed. At Kurt’s confused look, he explained, “Under 21. You should come on Wednesdays; it’s Drag Queen night. Some of them are pretty shocking, but there are a few girls who seriously make you question your sexuality when you start thinking they’re hot.”

It felt weird; standing there, talking to Sebastian as though they had known each other longer than a few minutes. It was weird how _not_ weird it. Kurt felt like he had known the other teenager for a long time.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Kurt replied, mentally filing the knowledge away for future reference; seeing Scandals in full swing seemed like an interesting prospect. “I’ll need to get a fake ID first, though,” he added, waving his hand in front of Sebastian’s face – showing off the U stamp he was sporting. It was obvious now that it was an indicator to him being underage; which explained why the doorman hadn’t looked twice at him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “That’s easy to get off,” he said with confidence, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

Kurt watched silently as Sebastian flicked the wallet open. He reached past the condom and a packet of lube (which Kurt was _not_ going to think about) and pulled out a third packet. Quickly, Sebastian tore the packaging open and pulled a wet wipe out.

Without giving Kurt a chance to stop him or pull away, Sebastian grabbed his hand and proceeded to wipe the stamp from his hand.

It came away a lot easier than Kurt would have expected it to.

When he voiced this, Sebastian laughed and screwed the wipe into a ball, dropping it onto one of the nearby tables. “Trust me, these things are meant to remove more than _ink_ from skin; I’d be screwed if they didn’t work.”

It took a moment before the suggestiveness of what Sebastian was saying to sink into Kurt’s mind, and when it did, he couldn’t help his cheeks colouring in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe how blasé Sebastian could be when it came to talking about sex.

Just like always, Kurt mustn’t have been hiding his feelings very well. Sebastian simply laughed and reached down, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the mostly empty dance floor.

“Come on,” he called over his shoulder, even though he was giving Kurt no choice but to follow. “Let’s dance!”

*

Kurt quickly discovered that one dance with Sebastian turned into two. Which turned into letting Sebastian buy him a beer (apparently his no drinking rule had gone out of the window), and more dancing.

Before Kurt knew it, he had spent most of the night dancing with Sebastian, getting closer and closer to the other teenager.

It felt like the natural progression in the evening for them to end up making out with each other, first on the dance floor and then in one of the few booths when one had become available.

Looking back, Kurt knew that he would never have been able to pinpoint who made the first move, but he couldn’t exactly complain. Sebastian certainly knew how to kiss, and everywhere the other teenager touched him, made Kurt feel like he was on fire in the best possible way.

In fact, they only separated when Kurt felt his comm. unit buzz where it was in his pocket. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Sebastian, laughing when the other teenager tried to pull him back into a kiss.

“Stop it,” he chided, his voice a whisper and not really meaning what he was saying. “It might be important.”

Sebastian pouted and pressed a kiss against Kurt’s neck since he clearly knew that his mouth was off limits. “Better be,” he grumbled against Kurt’s skin.

The vibrations of his voice made Kurt shiver with pleasure, and he fought the temptation to return to kissing. Instead, he focused on his comm. unit.

It was an alert from Ianto.

_You’d better think about heading home soon; your dad is starting to see through my excuses._

“Crap,” Kurt swore, deleting the alert and slipping his comm. unit back into his pocket. “I have to go,” he said, regret obvious in his voice.

Sebastian scowled, clearly not happy about what Kurt had just said, and asked, “Why?”

Kurt sighed and pressed a soft kiss against Sebastian’s lips; he felt like he could get addicted to kissing the other teenager. “My dad is going to be worrying about me. I don’t want him to storm this place and kill you for kissing me,” he added with a grin; he was only half joking. He wouldn’t put it past Burt to do that to Sebastian if they met.

Sebastian laughed along with him for a minute, before sighing and getting to his feet. “I suppose the least I can do is escort you to your car,” he mumbled.

He held his hand out to Kurt, who easily grabbed it with his own and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Such a gentleman,” Kurt whispered, stepping into Sebastian’s personal space and pressing a kiss against his lips.

“Not that much of a gentleman,” Sebastian argued, sliding his hand around Kurt and grabbing his ass.

Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes.

It took them longer than it should have to reach the parking lot. After every three steps, Sebastian would pull Kurt to the side and press him against whichever surface he could find, before kissing his breath away.

By the time they were outside, Kurt was feeling hornier than he had in his entire life – and it was entirely Sebastian’s fault.

“Do you have to go?” Sebastian whispered hotly in Kurt’s ear, before licking a teasing line down Kurt’s neck.

Kurt didn’t want to go; he wanted to stay with Sebastian for as long as he could. He felt more alive with the other teenager than he had for months. But, the logical side of him knew that Burt would be worried if he wasn’t home soon.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised, coming to a stop beside his car and turning to face Sebastian.

Suddenly he found he couldn’t breathe; while he had been attracted to Sebastian as soon as he’d laid eyes on the other teenager, something about him at that moment made Kurt feel lightheaded.

His hair was sticking out at random angles, thanks to Kurt’s hands being buried in them for most of the evening, and his lips were slightly swollen from their kisses.

In short, he looked thoroughly debauched.

Sebastian let out a chuckle of surprise when Kurt grabbed him and pushed him up against his car; their bodies were pressed together from chest to knees and it was impossible for Kurt to miss the hard line of Sebastian’s arousal jutting against his own.

When their lips met again, Kurt couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips forward, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Sebastian. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so brave about making out with another boy. He felt high on the energy pouring from Sebastian, and he was couldn’t help feeling terrified; terrified that he would get addicted and that Sebastian would take it all away.

“Are you going to be okay getting home?” Kurt whispered, not moving an inch away from Sebastian.

The other teenager’s hands slid around Kurt’s back, gripping his ass with one hand and making Kurt groan. “I can call a cab,” he assured Kurt, moving back in for another kiss.

As much as it hurt him to stop, Kurt knew that he needed to cool down before they did something in the parking lot that would get them in a lot of trouble. Instead of succumbing to what Sebastian and he both wanted, he took a step back, putting a few inches of space between them.

“How often are you here?” Kurt asked, trying to change the subject a little as they tried to cool down. He remembered earlier that Sebastian had said he was a regular at the club.

Sebastian grinned. “Pretty much every week,” he replied, pulling Kurt a little closer again, earning him a light glare from the fairer teenager; not that there was any heat behind Kurt’s gaze. “Get yourself a fake ID,” he instructed, pressing a soft, sweet kiss against Kurt’s lips. “Then you can visit when it’s not U21 night.”

*

When Kurt arrived home, Carole and Burt were nowhere to be seen, but Kurt wasn’t surprised by that. It was after midnight, and he knew that they needed to get up for work early in the morning. Kurt also knew that he was pretty sure he was going to regret staying out so late, but the memory of spending time with Sebastian made him not care.

Finn was the only one awake, and he was in the sitting room, watching some wrestling match on the TV.

“Hey, Dude,” Finn greeted when Kurt stuck his head around the doorway.

Kurt smiled back at his brother. “What are you doing back? I thought you were spending the night at Rachel’s.”

A scowl crossed Finn’s face for a brief second before he turned his attention back to the TV. “We had a fight,” he replied. “At least, I think we did. She got mad at me for something, but I have no idea what I did.”

Finn shrugged his shoulders. “I swear, dude. You have it so much easier.” Kurt frowned and was about to ask what he meant, before Finn continued, “At least if there are two guys in a relationship, you’re going to know what he wants. Guys are so much easier to understand.”

Kurt laughed at his brother’s logic. “Careful, Finn,” he cautioned with a smirk. “That makes it sound like you want a _boy_ friend, not a girlfriend.” A slightly horrified look crossed Finn’s face, making Kurt laugh even harder. “Night, Finn,” he called, turning on his heel and heading out of the room, leaving Finn alone with the mental image of what Kurt had just suggested.

As Kurt made his way up the stairs, he became increasingly aware that he didn’t smell like himself. Now that he was away from the club, all Kurt could smell was Sebastian’s cologne lingering on everything he was wearing.

Once in his room, Kurt pulled his jumper off and buried his nose in the material, inhaling Sebastian’s scent.

Fuck, if that didn’t make his cock twitch in his pants.

Kurt groaned softly and reached down, pressing the heel of his hand against his awakening arousal. He was turned on, he thought, slowly massaging his erection through his jeans. Surely it wasn’t possible for someone to turn him on so quickly, he thought to himself.

He breathed in again, letting Sebastian’s scent surround him, and memories of the evening came rushing back to him.

With a sigh and slightly trembling fingers, Kurt unfastened the buttons on his jeans, freeing his cock from its tight prison.

A soft moan escaped Kurt’s mouth as his fingers curled around his heated flesh, and Kurt had to bite his lip to stop himself from making too much noise.

He wasn’t going to last long; the memory of Sebastian’s touch, surrounded by his scent was almost too much for Kurt, and he was surprised he hadn’t come as soon as he’d felt a hand on his cock.

What really pushed him over the edge was the memory of pressing Sebastian against the car; the memory of feeling Sebastian’s erection press against his own, knowing that he was just as turned on as Kurt was.

Kurt bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood as he came, spilling over his hand and jeans (which he was so _not_ going to think about right then), with Sebastian’s name on the tip of his tongue.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Two days after Ianto’s arrival in the US, Kurt had woken up to an alert from his grandfather. Ianto had asked Kurt to meet him at eleven, and he had given him a set of coordinates.

Kurt had been confused about what Ianto could want, but he had always been more curious that he probably should be and knew that there was no way he wasn’t going to meet his grandfather.

After quickly showering and dressing, Kurt had climbed into the car, programming the coordinates into the navigational system.

His destination turned out to be a sports centre in the middle of town, which made Kurt frown. Surely Ianto didn’t think Kurt would be interested in doing _any_ kind of spot.

As Kurt parked the car, he grabbed his comm. unit and rechecked the details Ianto had provided him with; positive he had gotten them wrong.

His frown deepened when he saw that he was exactly where Ianto had told him to be.

Kurt jumped in surprise when there was a rap on the window. Quickly turning to the side, he saw that Ianto was beside the car, looking far too amused than was probably legal.

Throwing a glare in his grandfather’s direction, Kurt climbed out of the car. “You’re not funny,” he advised, earning a laugh from Ianto.

“I’m hilarious,” Ianto argued, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and steering him in the direction of the building.

“What are were doing here?” Kurt asked, getting straight to the point as he allowed himself to be ushered inside.

Ianto didn’t reply as they reached the front desk. Kurt was about to demand more answers, but then he heard the guy on the reception say ‘gun’ and his brain felt like it had short-circuited.

His grandfather accepted something Kurt couldn’t see from the man, before turning back to Kurt and indicating silently that he should follow Ianto.

“Did you bring me here to kill me?” Kurt asked, only half joking as he trailed behind Ianto.

Ianto laughed and slung his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “Such a drama queen,” he murmured, opening a door for Kurt, before standing back at indicating that he should enter. “Just like your Granddad.”

Stepping inside, Kurt let his eyes wander around the room. It didn’t look like what he had expected a gun range to look like; not that Kurt had thought about what they were like. He had never fired a gun, and Kurt couldn’t say that he’d ever had the inclination.

Ianto closed the door behind him, pressing a button which locked it and illuminated a warning light – advising people that the room was ‘live’, Kurt later found out.

“Have you been here before?” Kurt couldn’t help asking as he watched Ianto move around with the ease of someone who knew where everything was.

Ianto shook his head. “Nope,” he answered simply, shrugging his jacket off and dropping it onto a nearby surface. Underneath, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

But it wasn’t his attire that got Kurt’s attention. It was the thick band of leather around his wrist.

“What’s that?” Kurt couldn’t help asking.

Ianto smirked and turned his back to the camera in the corner. Wordlessly, he flipped the cover back and pressed a few buttons, before replacing the cover.

When he was satisfied that whatever he had done had worked, Ianto explained, “It’s called a Vortex Manipulator.” Kurt frowned. “You remember the whole being from the future thing, right? Say hello to futuristic alien tech.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he let out a low whistle. “So, you used that… Vortex Manipulator to shut off the cameras?” he guessed.

“Not quite,” Ianto corrected. “If I’d shut them off completely, someone would come to make sure that everything was okay. I just muted the system.”

Ianto crossed over to the far wall and slid a keycard into the thin slot that was available. Almost immediately, the room began to wake up and change. Walls began to move back and shift around. It took less than a minute, and soon Kurt was sure he wasn’t standing in the same place he had been.

Before, the room had been empty; nothing to even suggest that it was suitable for firing guns. Now, they were in a long space, with a bunch of abused targets down one end.

Behind Ianto, the wall had moved aside and Ianto was now inspecting row after row of available weapons.

 _This_ was what Kurt had expected from a gun range, his brain pointed out.

Plucking a weapon from the display, Ianto turned to face Kurt. “When I was explaining who Jack and I really are, there was one thing I might have left out,” he admitted, looking a little bashful.

Kurt couldn’t imagine there was anything else that Ianto could have said that would have surprised him. When he said this out loud, he added, “Unless you’re an assassin or something.”

Ianto didn’t answer and Kurt felt his jaw drop open in surprise at the look on his face; that silence was more telling than if Ianto had verbally confirmed what Kurt had just said was correct.

“You’re kidding!” he exclaimed.

His grandfather laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, kiddo,” he murmured. “I’m being serious.”

Kurt let out a long breath and ran a hand over his face. “Okay, so, say I believe you…” He didn’t; there was no way that Ianto was an assassin.

Ianto clearly knew that he wasn’t going to convince Kurt without hard evidence. Carefully, he placed the gun down on a ledge that had appeared when the room had changed and turned back to Kurt. “Can I borrow your scarf?” he asked, indicating to the black garment around Kurt’s neck.

Still not entirely sure what Ianto was going to do, he silently pulled the scarf away from his neck (thankfully Sebastian hadn’t left any hickeys he had needed to hide) and handed it to his grandfather.

Ianto nodded his thanks, exchanging the scarf for some ear defenders. “Gunshots can be quite loud if you’re not used to them,” he explained at Kurt’s confused glance.

He waited for Kurt to as requested, before quickly tying the material over his own eyes in a make-shift blindfold.

Kurt’s watched silently as Ianto reached for the discarded gun, never having to fumble once, before turning to the target; how he knew where he was aiming for, Kurt had no idea, but there was no hesitation in his movement.

This was clearly a man who knew his way around a gun and was confident in his ability to analyse a situation and his surroundings.

His grandfather took a deep breath and pulled the trigger in rapid succession. Even with the ear defenders on, Kurt heard the shots and could feel the sharp snap of the air vibrating with each bullet fired.

Ianto didn’t stop until the magazine was empty, and Kurt felt like his entire world had just been tilted on his side as he looked down the firing range.

Not a single shot had missed the target.

When he felt the click to indicate that the magazine was empty, Ianto reached up and pulled off the scarf. He glanced down to inspect his shots and scowled. “Crap,” he muttered. “They were rubbish shots. Don’t tell Jack.”

“Are you kidding?” Kurt couldn’t help blurting out, his eyes wide in disbelief. “You didn’t miss a single one!” he pointed out, the pitch of his voice making even him wince.

Ianto shrugged a shoulder and pulled the empty clip free from the magazine. “Three of them were too far to the right, and one was too far to the left.” He sighed and shook his head, dropping the empty magazine into the empty disposal chamber. “I must be getting rusty,” he grumbled.

Shrugging to himself, Ianto finally turned to face Kurt. “Do you believe me now?” Numbly, Kurt nodded his head. “Good, because by the time I’m finished with you, you’ll be able to do that.”

Kurt laughed sharply and shook his head. “You’re insane,” he stated. “I’ve never shot a gun in my life.”

Ianto grinned and moved back over to the gun store. “Good,” he retorted, surprising Kurt. “That makes my life easier.”

He grabbed another gun; there was nothing fancy about this one. It was a standard handgun that Kurt was used to seeing in movies and TV shows. “Every member of the family - your mom included - has learnt how to shoot a gun.” That surprised Kurt; he had always thought of his mom as being the last person who would likely know how to use a gun.

“I was seven when I learnt how to shoot,” Ianto continued. “It wasn’t completely intentional, but I’ve been teaching all our children and grandchildren how to shoot from around the same age.”

Kurt was about to ask why he hadn’t been taught, but then he remembered what Ianto had said before at Breadstix; his grandmother and mom had wanted him to have a normal life. Knowing how to shoot a gun while you were still in single digits, did not fall under that category.

“You not using a gun before actually works better for me,” Ianto said. “I don’t need to break you of bad habits other people have taught you.”

Kurt swallowed nervously; there was something in Ianto’s tone that made him realise this wasn’t going to be an easy lesson.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

*

After a week of lessons from Ianto, Kurt was confident that he could hold his own in a gunfight; if the targets didn’t move or fire back, at least. Burt hadn’t been happy when he found out what Ianto was teaching Kurt, but he hadn’t been able to say anything, especially when Kurt admitted how much fun he had been having.

The lessons with Ianto also served as a distraction for Kurt from his likely-failed audition.

In fact, Kurt had almost forgotten all about it. Then Mr Schue had finally posted the cast list they had decided on.

Kurt had no intention in reading it; he didn’t want to know that he had been passed over _again_ , for someone straight.

He also didn’t need to read it, he quickly realised. As soon as Rachel had taken one look at the list she had screeched, “Oh my god, Blaine. I’m so happy you’re going to be Tony to my Maria.”

Cold washed over Kurt. That couldn’t be right. Blaine had auditioned for a side character; one that would barely be on the stage.

For his part, Blaine looked embarrassed at the attention he was receiving, and he shuffled nervously on the spot.

 _Best get used to being in the spotlight_ , Kurt thought darkly folding his arms across his chest.

From where he was standing a few feet away, Blaine could clearly feel someone’s eyes on the back of his head and slowly turned to face Kurt. Kurt had no idea what the expression on his face was saying but whatever it was, was enough to make Blaine swallow nervously.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, moving closer to his boyfriend. “I can explain. I didn’t…”

Kurt raised a hand. “Congratulations,” he managed to croak the word out.

Tears welled at the corners of Blaine’s eyes - hazel eyes, where they should have been green, Kurt’s brain couldn’t help pointing out - and he reached out for Kurt, who took an automatic step back.

“Kurt, I didn’t…”

He didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Artie came over to them. “Hey, guys,” he greeted, obliviously flicking his eyes between the couple. “Blaine, I just wanted to say that your rendition of _Something’s Coming_ gave me goosebumps.”

Something’s Coming. Tony’s song from West Side Story. Blaine had auditioned for the role of a minor character with one of the most famous songs from the show.

Shaking his head, Kurt took a step back, away from Blaine and Artie. “You said you auditioned for a side character,” Kurt whispered, ignoring Artie’s presence and focusing on Blaine.

The colour drained slowly from Blaine’s face. “I did!” he insisted.

Artie chose that moment to get the hint, but Kurt barely noticed him moving away. “With Tony’s song,” Kurt retorted. The longer he stood there, looking at Blaine, the more the shock started to seep away, and anger quickly started to replace it.

“How could you?” Kurt whispered, feeling his breath catch in his chest and tears well up at the corners of his eyes. “You _knew_ I was auditioning for the role.”

Blaine took a step closer, but Kurt sidestepped his touch. “I didn’t audition for Tony,” he swore. “I told them I didn’t want it. Kurt, you can’t blame me for this.”

It was obvious that Blaine regretted the words as soon as he said them, but Kurt didn’t give him a chance to back peddle. “I don’t know why I’m surprised,” he scoffed.

Irritation flashed over Blaine’s face. “What is that supposed to mean?” he demanded.

Kurt snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Blaine,” he retorted. “You can’t stand not being the centre of attention; even when you were in the Warblers, you had to be in the middle of everything.”

With a determined huff, Kurt pushed himself away from where he had been standing. “Enjoy your role, Blaine,” he muttered, turning on his heel and walking away.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kurt’s comm. unit had been going crazy since he had left school. He knew without looking at every alert and missed call he had was going to be from Blaine, but he didn’t care.

How could Blaine do that to him? Blaine had known how much getting the part of Tony meant to Kurt. Even if he was telling the truth and he had auditioned for a minor role, did Blaine really think auditioning with Tony’s song was going to snag him anything other than the lead?

No-one was home, which Kurt was glad for; he didn’t want to have to deal with other people right then.

There was only one thing he wanted right then, Kurt realised. And it wasn’t something he could find at home or McKinley.

After grabbing a quick shower, Kurt changed into the hottest outfit he could find; a pair of tight, low-rising jeans and dark black shirt. He had bought the jeans on a whim, not fully realising how low they were, and hadn’t worn them since.

Now, they were exactly what he wanted.

It was still early when he arrived at Scandals – it was barely dark outside.

The bouncer on the door was different from the one Kurt had met the other night, which he was relieved about. He was planning on sneaking into the club and wasn’t about to get turned away because he was under twenty-one.

To Kurt’s relief and slight amazement, the bouncer didn’t even look at him twice as he waved his hand, ushering Kurt into the building.

Inside the club, there were even fewer people than there had been earlier in the week.

Kurt sauntered over to the bar, ordering a beer from the bartender before he surveyed the club. He knew exactly what – or, rather, _who –_ he was looking for, and he hoped Sebastian was there. Otherwise, the whole thing would be a wasted journey, and Kurt would have to go home feeling unsatisfied.

To his relief, as soon as the bartender provided Kurt with his beer, his blue eyes landed on the other teenager. He was on the other side of the room, near the pool tables, leaning against the wall and talking to a man Kurt didn’t recognise.

Kurt felt a swell of jealousy inside him, which surprised him as he moved over to the pair. Sebastian wasn’t _his;_ they had spent a few hours making out. That didn’t mean that Kurt could say anything about Sebastian flirting with someone else.

But Kurt’s brain pointed out, he had come all the way to Scandals looking for Sebastian; that made him Kurt’s, at least for the night.

Swallowing down the feeling, Kurt made his way across the room, ducking around a couple who looked to be having a heated debate about _something_.

Sebastian didn’t even look away from his conversation as Kurt got closer. In fact, he didn’t even stop talking until he felt a hand on his hip.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Kurt whispered, leaning up to whisper in Sebastian’s ear.

Under his touch, Sebastian went still for a second, before he pulled himself away from the conversation. “Kurt?” he exclaimed, his green eyes widening when he saw that he was right about who had approached him. “What are you doing here?”

Over Sebastian’s shoulder, Kurt was vaguely aware of Sebastian’s friend leaving with an affectionate roll of his eyes, but Kurt didn’t care. He had what he wanted now; Sebastian’s undivided attention.

“Looking for you,” Kurt replied, placing his beer on the nearest flat surface and looping his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Why else would I be here?” he whispered, nuzzling his face against Sebastian’s neck.

To his credit, Sebastian tried to resist Kurt for precisely three seconds, before a grin spread across his face and he pulled Kurt into his arms. “I just meant that I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week,” he explained, ducking his head a little and capturing Kurt’s lips in a soft kiss of greeting.

Kurt smiled against Sebastian’s lips and rocked his hips forward; he felt bolder than he ever had in his life. Being around Sebastian was intoxicating. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he murmured, burying his fingers in the hair at the back of Sebastian’s head.

The other teenager groaned, and his eyes fluttered closed briefly before they opened to stare into Kurt’s. “Fuck, you’re such a tease,” he growled, grabbing hold of Kurt’s hips to keep him from moving away.

Kurt laughed and rolled his hips. “It’s only teasing if I don’t intend to follow through,” he pointed out. Sebastian’s eyes went wider, and Kurt couldn’t help laughing again. Clearly, Sebastian was trying to decide if Kurt was being serious. “Unless you’re not interested, of course.”

This time the reaction was more immediate. An alarmed look crossed Sebastian’s face and he pulled Kurt closer. “Trust me, Kurt,” he murmured, having found his voice once more. “I’m more than interested.” He rocked his hips against Kurt’s, letting his arousal show Kurt exactly how interested he was.

A brilliant grin spread across Kurt’s face and he took a step back, managing to extract himself from Sebastian’s grip. “Come on,” he instructed, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and heading for the exit.

Sebastian laughed and allowed himself to be pulled from the club to Kurt’s awaiting car. “Not that I’m complaining, but where are you planning on taking me?” he questioned.

Kurt glanced back at him over his shoulder and smirked. “You’ll see,” he answered, fishing the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car.

As he had driven from his house to West Lima, Kurt had been running through where he had wanted the night to end. All those scenarios had been with him and Sebastian together, sated and happy. But he also knew that he couldn’t take Sebastian back to his house; not without having questions and interruptions from Blaine and his family.

Thoughts of Blaine made Kurt feel angry, and he remembered that the other teenager was exactly the reason why Kurt was doing this. Blaine had to be the centre of attention; he needed to be in the spotlight constantly. It wasn’t like that with Sebastian. Kurt had only spent a few hours in the other teenager’s presence, but during those few hours, Kurt had felt like he was the entirety of Sebastian’s universe.

Kurt wanted - _needed -_ to feel like that again.

Sebastian didn’t question where they were going. Instead, he just allowed Kurt to drive them across the city in relative silence. That didn’t mean that his hands had been idle for the journey though; they had been travelling further up Kurt’s thigh for most of the drive, and he was now massaging Kurt’s cock through the material.

By the time they arrived at their destination - an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere - Kurt was pretty sure he was going to explode.

With a small growl, Kurt shut the engine off and turned to Sebastian. Neither of them said anything as Kurt reached out and pulled Sebastian into a heated kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, and Kurt panted against Sebastian’s mouth.

“In the back.”

In theory, Kurt’s plan of sex in the back seat worked a lot better than it did in practice. While Kurt wasn’t the tallest person in the world, Sebastian was well over six feet. It took a lot of manoeuvring and adjusting for them to get into the back; Kurt nearly ended up with an elbow in his face a few times, as well.

By the time they were settled, the initial heat they had been feeling had faded and a general feeling of joy had settled over them.

Sebastian laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms. “Well, that went swimmingly,” he commented, pressing his lips against Kurt’s.

Kurt chuckled along with him and pressed closer. “It could have gone worse,” he pointed out. “There were no broken bones, or,” he placed his hand over Sebastian’s denim covered cock, “other things.”

Sebastian groaned at the touch and couldn’t help bucking up into Kurt’s hand. “Fuck. How is it possible you turn me on so much?” he whispered, running his hand through Kurt’s hair.

Kurt didn’t answer; he didn’t know what he could reply with. He felt the same way. There was no way he could remember feeling so much pleasure as he did when Sebastian touched him, and they hadn’t even touched sexually yet. At least, not without the barrier of material in the way.

Something Kurt was determined to rectify.

Without a word, Kurt reached down and unfastened Sebastian’s jeans, freeing his hard cock immediately.

No underwear. Sebastian was going commando.

The thought that there had been nothing under Sebastian’s jeans made Kurt even hotter and he couldn’t resist ducking his head, capturing Sebastian’s lips in a hot, hard kiss.

Sebastian gasped at the unexpected onslaught from Kurt but didn’t exactly resist when Kurt leant back, not stopping until he was lying on the backseat, with Sebastian hovering over him.

“Fuck me,” Kurt whispered, running his hands down Sebastian’s back, sliding under his jeans to grab at his ass.

A soft moan escaped Sebastian’s lips and Kurt grinned. He loved the feeling of power it gave him; knowing how turned on Sebastian was, and that it was all because of him.

Sebastian deepened their kiss as his hands slid between their bodies. It took a few attempts before Sebastian could unfasten Kurt’s trousers, but that was because Kurt was finding it impossible to keep still.

“This might be easier with you on all fours, babe,” Sebastian whispered, running his hands up and under Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt shivered when Sebastian’s fingers found his nipples, which were suddenly a lot more sensitive than they ever had been before.

Looking back, Kurt was positive that he would never be able to explain how they did it, but somehow they managed to change their positions, and it wasn’t long before Kurt was on his hands and knees in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned and ran his hand down Kurt’s back, skimming over his ass, before pushing his jeans down as far as they would go.

“Fuck,” Sebastian breathed. Kurt heard movement before he felt a pair of soft lips press against one of his ass cheeks; he suddenly felt very lightheaded. “I wish I could take a picture of you like this,” he murmured against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt chuckled and, without even thinking about what he was saying, quipped, “Maybe later.” He wiggled his ass with a smirk. “Less talking, more fucking.”

*

A knock on his bedroom door woke Kurt far earlier than he would have liked.

Rolling onto his back, Kurt ran a hand over his face and grunted a greeting to whoever was on the other side of the door; not his most intelligent moment, but he was tired and didn’t like to be disturbed.

The door opened and Carole stuck her head in, smiling brightly at him; too brightly for so early in the morning.

“Morning, sweetie,” she greeted. “You’re going to be late for school if you don’t get up soon.”

School. Kurt had completely forgotten it was a weekday. He groaned and screwed his eyes closed. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me stay home?” he asked, cracking open an eye and looking up at his stepmom with a pout.

Carole chuckled. “Are you sick?” He shook his head. “Then I think you know the answer to that. I’ll put the coffee on for you.”

She didn’t wait for Kurt’s assurances that he was going to get up, before ducking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Regardless of what Carole said, Kurt was seriously considering staying home all day; he needed to sleep. There wasn’t a part of him that didn’t ache; he felt like he had gone half a dozen rounds with a boxer.

Kurt sighed - there really was no way Carole would let him play truant - and pushed the blankets back, sitting upright.

As he moved, two things quickly became apparent to Kurt. He was completely naked under the covers (thank god he hadn’t given Carole an eyeful), and there was a definite pain in his ass as he moved.

Suddenly, without warning, memories of what had happened the previous day came flooding back to Kurt.

He had gotten into a fight with Blaine. And, instead of staying around and talking like the adults they almost were, Kurt had stormed off. He didn’t know what had possessed him to head to Scandals instead of calling Blaine and making up, and then ending up in the backseat of his car with Sebastian; it was safe to say that Kurt hadn’t been thinking with his upstairs brain.

 _Oh god_ , Kurt thought, his stomach lurching unpleasantly. _What have I done?_

As quick as he could, considering how fragile he felt, Kurt, threw back the covers. Stumbling slightly, he made his way into the bathroom. Kurt didn’t even wait for the shower to warm up; as soon as he flicked it on, he climbed into the tub.

Scrubbing at his skin didn’t do much. What Kurt wanted to scrub away wasn’t on his skin. He wanted to wash away every trace of Sebastian that might have lingered; wash away the memory of what had happened the previous night.

What Kurt had done to Blaine in a fit of petty anger.

A sob pulled itself from Kurt’s chest and he screwed his eyes closed, sinking to the cold, tiled floor of the shower.

Blaine was never going to forgive him.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

By the time Kurt had pulled himself together and gotten to school, he had decided what he was going to tell Blaine.

Nothing at all.

Kurt had wrestled with himself repeatedly, and every time he had come to the same conclusion. There was no need to break Blaine’s heart when he was never going to see Sebastian again; as far as Kurt was concerned, Scandals didn’t even exist. Hell, neither did West Lima.

Blaine was waiting just inside the school doors when Kurt entered the building. Whether it was for him or not, Kurt didn’t know, but he still felt his heart clench at the sight of the beautiful boy whose heart he would break if he admitted the truth.

Yes, Kurt knew he was doing the right thing by not admitting the truth.

“Kurt!” Blaine breathed with relief when he saw Kurt coming closer.

Kurt tried to smile but found his cheeks were too heavy to do so.

“I’m so sorry,” both teenagers blurted at the same time.

Blaine chuckled nervously and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I didn’t audition for Tony, I swear,” he rushed to say before Kurt could dive into his own apology. “I know, I should have never performed Something’s Coming, but I didn’t think,” Blaine continued. “I’ve already told Artie I don’t want the part.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at Blaine’s words. “What?” he exclaimed. He shook his head. “You can’t do that!” Blaine looked at him in surprise. “You _have_ to take that part.”

“But, Kurt…” Blaine said, shaking his head. “You wanted to be Tony.”

He had. Kurt had wanted that part more than he could say. But he also knew that he couldn’t take that part away from Blaine; he had wanted it almost as much as Kurt had. He had been more than willing to sacrifice his own chance at stardom to give Kurt a chance in the limelight.

“I know, I did,” Kurt agreed. “But I didn’t get it. _You_ did.”

Throwing caution to the wind for the first time in his life at McKinley High, Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Tell Artie that you’re going to take the part,” Kurt instructed, twisting his fingers in the gelled hair at the back of Blaine’s head.

Kurt desperately tried to quash the disappointment he felt when he thought about how different Sebastian’s hair felt in comparison.

“You’re going to be an amazing Tony,” Kurt whispered, bravely pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Blaine grinned brilliantly in response and hugged Kurt tightly. “I love you, so much,” he gushed.

Kurt laughed as Blaine spun him around a little. “I love you too,” he replied, trying to ignore the unpleasant twist of guilt in his gut as he said the words.

*

Kurt spent the rest of the day feeling like he was on cloud nine.

He and Blaine had opted to sit at the back of all their classes and, in a brave move, hold hands under the table. Periodically, Blaine would slide a note over to Kurt, which made him blush and shake his head, an affectionate grin on his face.

In short, Kurt couldn’t remember ever feeling more in love.

During their last period, Blaine had announced that he was going to skip Glee Club that afternoon. He wanted to tell the Dalton Warblers about the school musical and invite them to the opening night; even though they hadn’t even started rehearsals, Blaine wanted to give them a head’s up.

Kurt had given the go-ahead to head over to Westerville, and he had promised he would cover for him with Mr Schue.

That had been _hours_ ago, and Kurt hadn’t heard from his boyfriend since.

While he waited for Blaine to return, Kurt decided that he was going to head to the Lima Bean for a well-deserved coffee. He had spent so long in the shower that morning that he hadn’t had a chance to take advantage of Carole’s thoughtfully brewed coffee.

The Lima Bean was a good place to relax and forget about everything that was going on in his life. All he needed to do was find a booth in the corner and put in his headphones, blocking out the world.

At least, that had been his plan until he had walked into the coffee shop and seen Blaine sitting at a table there. Kurt couldn’t see who Blaine was with - whoever it was had their back to Kurt – but it wasn’t difficult to realise that they were wearing a Dalton Blazer.

Curiously, Kurt skipped ordering his coffee – he would get one in a minute – and approached Blaine’s table.

His boyfriend was so focused on his conversation that Blaine didn’t even realise Kurt was approaching him and continued his conversation.

“I have a boyfriend,” Blaine informed the other teenager.

“Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you.”

Dread filled Kurt at those words – no, that _voice_ – as he arrived at the table. Sure enough, the Warbler Blaine was talking to was Sebastian. The very person Kurt had been trying to not think about all day.

“Hey!” Blaine exclaimed when he realised that Kurt was standing over him. “You’re here!”

Kurt forced a smile onto his face. “Yeah, it didn’t take as long as I thought it was going to,” he mumbled, his eyes flickering over to Sebastian, who looked just as surprised as Kurt felt.

Blaine, seeing where Kurt’s attention had diverted to, saw fit to introduce the pair of them – as though they hadn’t met before (of course, Blaine didn’t know that). “Kurt, this is Sebastian – he’s a Warbler. Sebastian, this is the boyfriend I was just telling you about.”

The smile Sebastian plastered all over his face was so incredibly false that Kurt couldn’t believe Blaine hadn’t picked up on it. “Pleasure,” Sebastian purred in a way that sent a wave of heat down Kurt’s body, straight to his cock.

They didn’t shake hands, which Kurt was glad for; all he could think about what how those hands had felt in his hair, on his cock, in his ass; everywhere. He wasn’t sure he would be able to suppress a groan if Sebastian had touched him at that moment.

The trio made small talk for a while before Sebastian announced that he needed to head back to Westerville if he didn’t want to get caught out after curfew.

Blaine had chuckled and spent the next few minutes reminiscing about his time at Dalton before he agreed that they should all get going as well, but he needed to use the bathroom before they did.

As soon as they were alone, Sebastian’s demeanour changed and he turned to Kurt with a genuine grin on his face. “Not gonna lie; I wasn’t expecting to bump into you here, but I’m glad I did,” he said, sounding more like the teenager Kurt remembered, rather than the pompous preppy Blaine had been talking to. “What do you say to a repeat performance?” he asked, his green eyes flickering down to Kurt’s lips, before returning to meet his gaze once more.

Kurt’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “That - What happened last night was a mistake,” he hissed, lowering his voice to stop people overhearing. “In case you missed it, I have a boyfriend who I love. Us fu- what we did should never have happened and will _never_ happen again.”

Instead of looking irritated or crushed at Kurt’s words, the smirk intensified, and Sebastian’s green eyes started twinkling in amusement. “You didn’t seem to think it was a mistake at the time,” he pointed out.

Kurt growled under his breath. “I was drunk,” he insisted.

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t even finish your _one_ beer,” he mocked. “I don’t know anyone who’s that much of a lightweight.”

He took a step closer to Kurt, not stopping until he was in the countertenor’s personal space. “I don’t think you believe it was a mistake,” he murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt’s lips and making his own breath catch in his lungs. “I know that you enjoyed every second of what we did, but you don’t want to admit it. You don’t want to admit that I made you feel things you’ve never felt before.”

Sebastian leant closer, dropping his voice a little, “That I made you come harder than you ever have in the past.”

Even as Kurt’s glare intensified, he couldn’t stop the flush covering his face at the truth to Sebastian’s words; not that Kurt would ever admit. Instead of verbally responding, Kurt placed a hand in the centre of Sebastian’s chest and pushed him back a step.

“You’re so egotistical,” he growled with a shake of his head. It was hard to believe that this person was the same teenager Kurt had been so attracted to Scandals. “What happened between us was a one-time thing and will never happen again. Got me? I’m with Blaine; not you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kurt knew they were the wrong things to say.

Sebastian smirked and took a step back, allowing Kurt the space he had previously stolen. He only said two words in response to Kurt’s rant, and they were enough to fill Kurt will dread.

“Challenge accepted.”

*


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Inside Room 389 of the Tranquil Sunset Hotel & Spar, Ianto Harkness-Jones sat at the small table, not so patiently flicking between screens on the tablet in his hand.

With a sigh, he roughly flicked his finger across the screen, moving to another page of identical text.

It felt like he had been staring at the same page for hours, even though logically he knew that each page had been different.

With a nostalgia that surprised him, Ianto found himself longing for a good old-fashioned case file. These days, the only place those could be found were buried deep within the Torchwood archives and Ianto was very selective about who had access to those (most would probably say he was anally retentive).

Ianto heaved another sigh and jabbed his finger across the screen again. He genuinely hated how everything was electronic now.

Even as he thought _that_ he couldn’t help rolling his eyes at himself.

He was from the fifty-first century; they hadn’t even _used_ paper back home. Hell, Ianto hadn’t even known what paper was – not really – until he had arrived in London in 2004. To say _that_ had been a culture shock would be an understatement.

It had taken him a long time to get used to having a physical document in his hand instead of an electronic copy.

Getting used to the reverse again was taking just as much time, Ianto thought to himself.

The assassin looked up – eager to pull his eyes away from the screen – when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Jack enter the room, carrying two pizza boxes and a plastic bag.

“Food has arrived!” Jack announced, the syllables of their native language – Frezian – easily rolling off his tongue.

Ianto returned his grin and got to his feet, taking one of the pizza boxes from his partner. “Took you long enough,” he muttered, his eyes twinkling to show that he didn’t mean what he was saying.

Jack laughed and elbowed Ianto as he placed the bag on the table, opening it and pulling out a white carton. “Your fries, sir,” he said, handing it to Ianto, before reaching in for his own.

The younger man offered a smile of thanks before taking his food back to the table.

“Did you find anything useful while I was gone?” Jack asked, opening a carton and stuffing a bunch of fries into his own mouth.

Ianto laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’ve been gone less than thirty minutes,” he pointed out, taking a bite of his pizza. Jack shrugged his shoulders but didn’t say anything as he waited for Ianto to answer his question. “But, no, I didn’t,” he eventually admitted.

“There’s been no alien activity of any kind in the city of Lima for over two weeks,” Ianto stated. “In fact, the only thing even similar to alien activity has been two teleportations; and they were both ours.”

Jack huffed and leant back in his chair, taking a drink of the soda he had bought at the takeaway. “Are we sure he’s even still here?” he asked, his blue eyes studying Ianto closely as he ate.

“Sure? No,” Ianto replied with a small shake of his head. “This is the last place a reported temporal change was registered, and it was the frequency for that species.”

The other man hummed as he continued munching his pizza. “I think we should keep looking for another few days, before calling it quits,” he decided. Ianto looked like he was going to argue, but Jack didn’t give him chance, “It’s been over 130 years; I think letting him get away from us for another year, isn’t going to make a difference.”

Ianto sighed and lowered his gaze. “I know,” he whispered. “It’s not that. It’s Kurt; we missed out on so much of his life already – I think we owe it to Elizabeth to stick around for a while longer.”

Jack smiled and dropped his pizza crust back into the box. “If that’s why you wanted to visit, all you needed to do was ask,” he pointed out, grabbing another pizza. “You didn’t have to make up this whole excuse about finding this guy.”

Ianto glared at him lightly, but there was no malice behind his eyes. “It wasn’t an excuse,” he muttered. “It was just an excellently timed coincidence.”

The older man snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say.”

*

Kurt was being slowly driven insane; he could feel it.

Deep down, he knew it was his own fault for giving Sebastian such a tempting challenge, but Kurt hadn’t been thinking clearly.

All he had been able to focus on was getting Sebastian out of his hair and keeping the truth about what had happened between them secret. If Blaine found out that Kurt had cheated on him – that he had lost his virginity to Sebastian – their relationship would be over completely.

Kurt wasn’t ready to give up on what he and Blaine were – what he and Blaine could be – so he knew that the truth about him and Sebastian needed to remain between the two of them.

After that day in the Lima Bean, Sebastian had been sporadically sending Kurt alerts every other day. Each one of them lewder than the last, and each one turning Kurt on more than he cared to admit.

It had been two weeks and Kurt was pretty sure he had been hard for the entire time.

Kurt had tried blocking Sebastian’s frequency, but every time he did, the other teenager seemed to change it, and the alerts continued being received.

Hell, Kurt didn’t even know how Sebastian had gotten his frequency in the first place. He hadn’t given it to him, and he doubted Blaine would have.

It wasn’t like he could ask his boyfriend, either; if he did, he would have to tell him that Sebastian had been sending him alerts, and there was no way he was going to admit to receiving the raunchy alerts.

Kurt had lost count of the number of times he’d jerked off to memories of Sebastian, and his words floating around his head. Each time, as soon as the afterglow had disappeared, Kurt rushed to the bathroom and lost the contents of his stomach, feeling his guilt return stronger than ever.

Kurt couldn’t sleep, either; he didn’t dare sleep in case Sebastian invaded his dreams and forced Kurt to face up to reality.

Thankfully, his family had been more than happy to provide Kurt with the distraction he sorely needed.

Jack had arrived in the US a few days after Ianto, and the couple had announced they were going to stick around for at least a few weeks. Kurt had to admit that he was looking forward to spending time with his grandparents.

He and Ianto had been continuing their lessons at the gun range, and Kurt liked to think that he was shaping up to be a pretty good shot. If he sometimes imagined Sebastian’s face on the targets he was aiming at, Ianto didn’t need to know.

Jack had taken it upon himself to teach Kurt as much about where his family came from as he could. In the few short weeks that Kurt had known the truth about who they were, everything Kurt had thought he knew about space and alien life had been turned on his head.

*

On paper, auditioning for NYADA should have been a walk in the park for Kurt.

He had been practicing his song – ‘Not the Boy Next Door’, not ‘Music of the Night’; screw you, Rachel Berry – for weeks. He knew every word inside and out.

Stepping out onto that stage and belting out those words had been the hardest part for Kurt. He had never been prone to stage fright – loved being the centre of attention when he was performing – but as soon as he had felt those hot lights on his face, he had felt like he was going to pass out.

As soon as he had finished and he had received glowing praise from Carmen, Kurt had bolted from the auditorium. Blaine had been hanging around and Kurt had spent a short while with him, before excusing himself; claiming that he wanted to tell his dad all about his audition.

He had wanted to be alone. Nausea had been bubbling under the surface all day, and Kurt was worried that it wouldn’t be long before he brought up the little, he had managed to eat that day.

He wanted to be at home when he finally did explode.

There were no cars in the driveway as Kurt pulled up to the house, but he wasn’t surprised. Burt and Carole were both still at work, and Finn was still at school, watching Rachel’s audition.

Stepping through the door, Kurt hooked the garment bag he was holding over the railing at the bottom of the stairs. It contained the gold pants he had been planning on wearing for his audition; they were almost identical to the ones Hugh Jackman had worn in the show.

He had been particularly pissed when he had realised they didn’t fit him, forcing him to improvise if he wanted to make an impression on Carmen.

Kurt’s stomach churned and he scowled, before changing course and heading for the kitchen. He needed something to settle the sickness that was steadily starting to drive him insane.

He pulled open the fridge and grabbed an apple. Leaning back on the counter and taking a bite, Kurt decided he must have been stress eating in the lead up to his audition. That was the only explanation why his pants hadn’t fit him. Normally Kurt was so meticulous about what he ate, so hopefully, it wouldn’t take him too long to shift the additional weight.

Kurt had too many designer clothes to have them sitting in the closet because he had gained a few pounds.

His stomach lurched again, and Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop the apple from making its reappearance.

 _What the hell is going_ on? he thought to himself, moving to get a glass of water.

He didn’t get sick. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he had felt as queasy as he did right then. He had to have caught a bug from somewhere; there was no other explanation.

Swallowing a mouthful, Kurt pressed a hand against his stomach, willing the feeling to disappear with every inch of his being.

The glass fell out of his hand, dropping to the floor and shattering when Kurt felt something through the material of his clothes; something he had never felt before.

A _heat_ he had never felt before.

A heat that could only mean one thing.

*


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Kurt’s hands were shaking as he knocked on the door.

This couldn’t be happening to him. He was certain it had to be a dream; something he could wake up from and get on with his life.

Part of Kurt wanted to believe that, but the rest of him knew that this was real. He had messed up and now he had to face the consequences.

The door opened, to reveal Jack Harkness; he looked like he had just woken up and was dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. “Hey, kid!” Jack greeted, grinning widely and pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

Kurt smiled in relief at the comfort that was being offered to him and slumped against Jack’s chest as he returned the embrace. Over Jack’s shoulder, Kurt could see Ianto sitting on the couch, watching them with curious eyes.

“Can I come in?” Kurt asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

Jack threw him a look that told him he was stupid to even ask. “Of course.” He practically pulled Kurt into the room, before closing the door behind him. “Are you okay?” Jack asked, steering the younger man across the room to sit on the couch beside Ianto.

Kurt shook his head minutely; the question made everything seem more real and he drew in a shuddering breath, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. “I’m pregnant,” he whispered, his already quiet voice muffled by his hands.

When neither adult reacted, he looked up to see them looking at him in confusion. They obviously hadn’t understood what he had said. He swallowed thickly. “I’m pregnant,” he repeated, clearer this time.

Jack drew in a breath of surprise at his admission; Ianto looked like he had been expecting Kurt to say those exact words.

“Why do you look like you knew what I was going to say?” Kurt asked, turning his attention back to Ianto.

Ianto didn’t look affected by the accusatory tone in Kurt’s voice. “Empathic abilities, remember?” he pointed out. He reached out and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “Are you okay?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea,” he replied. “I feel sick _a lot,_ but apart from that, I don’t feel any different. Besides the heat you mentioned before.”

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks. “I don’t mean that, Kurt,” Ianto stated. “I meant; how do you feel about being pregnant?”

There was no way Kurt could answer that question. He didn’t have a clue how he felt. Happy, sick, guilty; a whole other bunch of emotions that he couldn’t even begin to place.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, running a hand over his face.

Neither Jack nor Ianto asked who the father was, which Kurt was grateful for. He didn’t want to lie to them, but there was no way he wanted to admit that he had gotten pregnant to a boy who wasn’t his boyfriend.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Kurt whispered, running his hands through his hair, not caring that he was messing it up.

Jack moved from where he had been sitting on the coffee table, so he was sitting on the opposite side of Kurt to Ianto. “Don’t beat yourself up so much, Kurt,” he whispered, running his hand up and down Kurt’s back. “It happens to the best of us.”

Kurt looked at Jack in surprise. “What do you mean?”

The older man shared a glance with Ianto, before letting out a little sigh. “This is a little hard for me to talk about, so it might take me a while, okay?” Kurt nodded his head, silently waiting for Jack to continue and what he could be about to say.

“When I was fifteen, I got pregnant by accident as well,” Jack admitted, making Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise. “This was long before I met Ianto. My boyfriend and I had only been together for a year, and we both had these grand plans about what we wanted to do with our futures.”

“What did you do?” Kurt whispered, almost afraid to ask in case the answer wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

Jack drew in a breath that sounded a little shaky, but continued nevertheless, “Ben and I decided that we were going to keep the baby – our daughter. But…” He trailed off, unable to finish the rest of his sentence.

Ianto had clearly already heard the story before, because he quickly took over from Jack, picking up where the other man had left off. “Will got sick,” Ianto told Kurt.

Kurt frowned and raised a hand, cutting through Ianto’s explanation. “Will?” He flickered his eyes over to Jack, before looking at Ianto.

The Welshman laughed and rolled his eyes. “Sorry; force of habit,” he apologised. “Jack Harkness isn’t his,” Ianto nodded to Jack, “real name. He was born Will Kanaris.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open in surprise, before he murmured, “Oh.”

Jack chuckled; his previous sadness abated a little. “I caught a virus that no one could cure without risking either my life or the baby’s; for all it’s advancements, fifty-first-century medicine isn’t foolproof.”

“You had to choose between your life and the baby’s?” Kurt whispered. Without realising what he was doing, he placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the heat that was now starting to become familiar. He couldn’t imagine having to make that kind of decision.

To his surprise, Jack shook his head. “I was too out of it to make any kind of decision. Ben had to make it for both of us. He chose to save my life, obviously.”

Kurt felt tears pooling at the corners of his eyes as he realised what Jack was telling him. Ben had chosen to terminate the pregnancy to save Jack’s life. He reached over, placing his hand over Jack’s, squeezing him softly to offer him some form of comfort, even though he was pretty sure nothing he could do or say would make Jack feel different about how things had gone.

Jack was sad for a few moments longer before he brightened up and continued his story. “Fast forward a few-,” Ianto snorted with laughter, and Jack corrected himself. “Okay, fine, more than a few years, and we have a bigger family that either of us ever thought possible.”

“We’re not going to tell you what to do, Kurt,” Ianto said, tightening his grip on the teenager marginally. “Ultimately, what you decide is down to you, but whatever you do choose, we’re here for you 100%.”

Kurt smiled and swiped at his cheek, wiping away the lone tear that slipped from his eye. “Thanks,” he whispered.

He was already pretty sure what he was going to do about the baby. Kurt just had no idea how he was supposed to tell Sebastian and Blaine the truth.

*


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I wanted Kurt to tell Sebastian in a chapter of its' own.

Chapter Nine

Kurt drummed his fingers against his leg as he waited.

Almost as soon as he had left Jack and Ianto’s hotel, he had sent Sebastian an alert, asking him to meet him at a small cafe halfway between Westerville and Lima; he hadn’t wanted to ask the other teenager to the Lima Bean in case his friends saw them and wanted to know what was going on.

No, Kurt was going to keep what happened between them secret. At least until he found out how Sebastian felt about their impending fatherhood.

Not that Kurt knew whether Sebastian was going to turn up. He hadn’t replied to his alert, so Kurt was left to sit there, waiting, while he nursed a decaf coffee, and tried to figure out how he was going to break the news to the other teenager.

Every time the door opened, Kurt couldn’t help looking up expectantly, hoping that whoever had just walked in was Sebastian. It never was.

Kurt had been at the cafe for almost an hour and had just decided that he was going to give up when the door opened again and this time, the person who walked through the door was Sebastian.

Unlike the last time they had been in the same room together at the Lima Bean, Kurt didn’t feel any anger toward the other teenager. This wasn’t just Sebastian’s mistake – Kurt knew that. They had both been involved and both had made the decision to forego any protection. There was no way he could lay all the blame on the Warbler – no matter how much he wanted to.

Sebastian’s eyes scanned the room before they landed on Kurt where he was sitting in the corner; he had purposely tried to sit somewhere where he wouldn’t be overheard by anyone. Just because he didn’t know anyone there, didn’t mean he wanted everyone to know his business; even though it was the twenty-second century, male pregnancies weren’t exactly commonplace, and Kurt had no desire to end up as someone’s lab rat.

Deciding to skip the ordering a coffee part, Sebastian manoeuvred his way through the tables and chairs, heading over to Kurt’s booth, where the other teenager was waiting.

“Kurt,” Sebastian greeted with a nod of his head as he reached Kurt’s table. “I didn’t think I’d see you again on your own. You made how you feel very clear that day at the Lima Bean.”

Internally, Kurt winced at his words; he knew that he hadn’t handled their last encounter well. He had been freaking out at the prospect that Sebastian could tell Blaine the truth about what had happened between them, and Kurt’s perfect romance would have been over.

How ironic was it that Kurt was going to be one to tell Blaine the truth and ruin everything?

Instead of commenting, Kurt tried to shift his attention to what had resulted from their tryst, and the conversation he needed to have with Sebastian. “Can you sit?” he asked, indicating with his eyes to the chair opposite. “We need to talk.”

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow at his words, but otherwise complied and slid into the offered chair opposite Kurt.

When Sebastian was seated, Kurt let out a breath and looked down at his hands. They had been shaking all the way from the hotel to the cafe; now, oddly enough, they were remarkably calm.

“Look,” he began, keeping his gaze firmly glued on his hands, “there’s no easy way to say this, but… I’m pregnant.” They were the first time he had said the words out loud to anyone other than his grandparents, and they tasted a little weird in his mouth.

Sebastian didn’t immediately react, and Kurt looked up to see if he could gauge the other teenager’s reaction. Sebastian looked like he was going to pass out, was Kurt’s first reaction. All the colour and life seemed to have drained from Sebastian’s face in the blink of an eye; Kurt would have mistaken him for a statue if he hadn’t been able to see his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

Good, Kurt thought, with a relieved sigh of his own. At least he was still breathing; he wasn’t going to be responsible for shocking the Warbler to death.

“Say something,” Kurt pleaded when Sebastian still didn’t react.

His voice, quiet as it had been, was enough to break Sebastian out of his stupor. He blinked twice, before coming back to reality and finally reacting to what Kurt had told him. “That’s not possible!” he exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of the few people around them.

Kurt threw apologetic looks at the people who glared at them, before turning back to Sebastian and hissing, “Will you be quiet; you’re making a fool of yourself.”

Sebastian laughed; short, sharp and cruel sounding. “Me? You’re the one making a fool of yourself!” he snapped, rolling his eyes. “You’re the one telling me, you’re _pregnant_. It’s not possible!”

Kurt sighed to himself. He had figured that Sebastian wouldn’t understand how Kurt was pregnant, and he hadn’t been able to figure out a way to make him believe it, without telling him the truth about his alien DNA.

Call him paranoid, but Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian wouldn’t take the reveal about his interplanetary genetics too well.

“Look,” Kurt began, “I know it seems weird, but…”

Sebastian shook his head and jumped to his feet, glaring down at Kurt. “It doesn’t sound weird, Hummel. It’s fucking _insane_!”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed in a glare as he got to his feet as well. “So, I’m back to _Hummel_ now, am I?” he mocked, forgetting to keep his voice down. “I was Kurt and _babe_ while you were fucking my brains out.” The people nearby glared at him this time, but Kurt didn’t care. “You seemed to remember my name while you were helping to make this baby.”

Sebastian growled low in his throat. “This is bullshit,” he snapped, pushing the chair out of the way and moving to take a step away from the table. “I don’t know what twisted game you New Directions are playing, but this is the most pathetic thing I’ve ever heard.”

Without another word, Sebastian turned on his heel and stalked from the cafe, leaving Kurt staring after him, wondering what he was going to do now.

*


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post two chapters today as I couldn't post over the weekend because I was at LFCC.

Chapter Ten

Kurt waited a week before telling Blaine.

It wasn’t intentional. He hadn’t meant to leave it so long, but he’d not had much of a choice.

The day after his confrontation with Sebastian, Kurt had woken up feeling like he had been hit by the metaphorical steam train. A quick call to Ianto had confirmed that what he was feeling was likely morning sickness. Ianto had told him that he would be best spending a few days off school while he worked out how his body was going to cope with the additional stress of being pregnant, and to make sure he stayed hydrated.

Burt and Carole had been concerned that there was something more serious than a stomach bug wrong with Kurt, but the countertenor had insisted that he was fine and just needed a few days to rest.

As luck would have it, those few days had turned into almost a week before Kurt had been feeling well enough to get out of bed.

As soon as Kurt was fit enough, Blaine had invited him over to watch a movie at his house near Westerville while his parents were away. Initially, Kurt had thought about turning the offer down – being near Westerville reminded Kurt of Sebastian, and he was still smarting over the other teenager’s reaction and the radio silence that had followed Kurt’s reveal.

But Kurt had also seen the opportunity for what it was; a chance for him to explain to Blaine what had happened and for them to decide how they were going to move forward from this.

Blaine had downloaded one of the newest chicks flicks he had been talking about for months – Kurt still couldn’t remember the name of it (he really wasn’t interested, and would much prefer a car chase and explosions right then) – and had spent the first fifteen minutes talking over it, before announcing that the movie actually sucked and he didn’t want to watch it.

When he had turned to Kurt and coyly asked what he thought they should do, Kurt knew he needed to tell Blaine the truth sooner, rather than later.

“Before we do,” Kurt said, placing a hand in the centre of Blaine’s chest and pushing him back a fraction, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

Blaine looked confused for a moment, before nodding his head. “What is it?” he asked, leaning back into Kurt and pressing his lips against his neck, nuzzling his skin. “Can’t it wait?”

The darker haired teenager’s hands slid down Kurt’s torso (making Kurt grateful for his layers), moving to tentatively press against his cock, which was already reacting to the stimulation.

Kurt swallowed nervously and reached down, pulling Blaine’s hands away from his body. “Blaine, please,” he begged.

It was at that moment that Blaine seemed to realise that Kurt was being serious. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting back with an expectant look on his face as he waited for Kurt to explain what was on his mind.

Kurt took a deep breath - partly to steady his nerves, and partly to quell the sickness that had just decided to make an appearance. “You remember I told you Jack and Ianto are relatives from my mom’s side of the family?”

Blaine nodded his head silently. “I might not have been totally honest with you about why they’re here,” Kurt confessed. Before Blaine could question him further, Kurt continued, “They heard through the family grapevine that I had a boyfriend – _you_ – and thought that it was time I was let in on the big family secret.”

Part of Kurt – a very big part – wished that Ianto was there to explain things. He was certain that he was going to make a mess of everything to Blaine, and it wasn’t like he could tell him the full story. There was no way Blaine was going to believe that Jack and Ianto were aliens from the future and were his great-great-grandparents.

“All the males in my family have been born with the capability to carry children,” Kurt eventually blurted, seeing no way he could sugar coat the truth or get the words out without messing them up.

Blaine’s eyes widened and he let out a whoosh of air as he sat back in the chair. “Wow,” he whispered, running a hand over his gelled hair as he tried to process what Kurt had just said. “That’s… I mean I’ve heard stories of male pregnancies over the years,” he confessed, to which Kurt wasn’t surprised; he had heard the stories too (now that he knew his genetics, he couldn’t help wondering how many of them he was actually related to, on a complete side note).

“I never thought I’d meet one of them,” Blaine admitted. “Never thought one of them would be _my_ boyfriend.”

Those words sounded promising, Kurt thought. “You’re not freaked out?” Kurt asked, trying to not sound as hopeful as he felt at Blaine’s reaction.

Blaine offered him a smile and leant closer, pressing their lips together softly. “I’m surprised,” he corrected Kurt. “It’s not exactly what I expected you to say; but, no, I’m not freaked out.” Kurt smiled against his lips, but Blaine wasn’t finished, and it was the next words that wiped the smile from Kurt’s face. “It just means that we need to be careful when we have sex.”

Any happiness Kurt had been feeling at Blaine’s reaction was immediately washed away as he was forced to face the reality of what had happened between him and Sebastian.

“Actually,” Kurt said, the shaking in his hands starting back up again, “that’s the second part of what I need to tell you.” Blaine paused and waited patiently, clearly not being able to work out what Kurt was trying to say. “I’m already pregnant.”

Suddenly the air in the room grew heavy and Kurt found it exceptionally hard to breathe; but that might just have been the panic he was feeling as he waited for Blaine to speak.

“What?” he choked out. “But we haven’t had sex yet…” Blaine trailed off as his brain caught up with the rest of him, and he realised the gravity of what Kurt was telling him. “You slept with someone else?” he whispered.

Tears started to fall from the corners of Kurt’s eyes, and he knew they had absolutely nothing to do with the additional hormones rampaging through Kurt’s body. He had broken Blaine’s heart with one stupid, idiotic, anger-fuelled mistake.

“I’m sorry.” The words didn’t seem like they were enough; how could he apologise to Blaine for what he had done. Kurt had always looked down on people who cheated on their partners; he had always thought they were the lowest of the low. Now he had become one of them; he had become one of the things he hated the most, and broken Blaine’s heart in the process.

Blaine ran a hand over his head again, grasping the strands as he tried to come to grips with Kurt’s confession. “You slept with someone else,” Blaine repeated himself. “And they got you pregnant.”

Kurt drew in a breath that turned into a sob. “I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he whispered, as though his words helped justify his actions.

Blaine let out a strangled laugh. “Sleeping with someone else or getting pregnant?” he muttered.

“Both,” Kurt insisted. He tried to reach for Blaine’s hands, only for the other teenager to pull away from him. “I swear, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I would never hurt you,” he insisted.

“But you did,” Blaine pointed out, getting to his feet. “You’re not going to tell me who it was, are you?” he asked, somehow already knowing that Kurt wanted to keep Sebastian’s identity to himself.

Slowly Kurt shook his head. “I want to try and work through this,” he whispered.

A soft sob slipped from Blaine’s lips and he shook his head. “There’s nothing to work through,” he corrected Kurt. “You slept with someone else, he got you pregnant and now you’re going to have his baby. That’s it for us, Kurt. I… I can’t… We’re over.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Telling Blaine and Sebastian about the baby was nothing in comparison to telling Burt and Carole; he didn’t even want to think about how he was going to tell Finn.

One thing at once.

School had been hell for Kurt; his head was pounding, and he had felt a lot sicker than he had for days. Thankfully he hadn’t thrown up, but it had been a close call a few times.

He arrived home at the same time as Carole, both trying to pull into the driveway at the same time. Kurt, being the gentleman that he was, allowed her to park behind his dad’s car, while Kurt parked on the street.

“Hi, Sweetie,” Carole greeted as they both got out of their cars.

Kurt returned the smile and took the grocery bag from her; she liked to stop off at the store on her way home from work. “Are you making casserole tonight?” he asked, spying ingredients for his favourite dish in the bag.

Carole grinned and nodded her head. “I figured we could go all out since Finn is spending the evening with Rachel,” she replied, making Kurt smile as well; Finn detested casserole and would flat out refuse to eat it.

Together, they headed into the house, with Kurt following Carole into the kitchen. The back door was open, and they could hear tools clattering coming from the garden.

“Hi, honey,” Carole called, sticking her head through the door to address Burt.

A few moments later, Burt stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his hands on a dirty rag. “Hey guys,” he greeted, pressing a kiss on Carole’s cheek and offering Kurt a brilliant grin.

“What were you doing?” Carole asked, taking the bag from Kurt and starting to put the groceries away.

Burt waved a hand. “Just tidying up some stuff,” he replied.

He moved past Kurt and immediately Kurt had to clamp his lips together; the smell of motor oil wafting from his dad’s overalls, made his stomach lurch unpleasantly.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Carole asked, diverting Kurt’s attention away from Burt. “You look a little green.”

Kurt swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath and nodded his head. He crossed to the cabinet where he had stashed tons of packets of crackers; the only thing that seemed to settle his stomach now.

When he was certain that he could open his mouth without being violently ill all over the kitchen, Kurt whispered, “I have to tell you something.”

Burt and Carole exchanged concerned glances. “Kurt?” Burt asked.

Kurt drew in a deep breath. “Did Ianto tell you why he was really here?” he questioned, only half-intentionally diverting their attention. When they shook their heads, Kurt sighed; that would have been too easy. He had the fleeting thought that he should have recorded his explanation about being able to get pregnant, so he hadn’t needed to repeat himself three times.

“He and Jack both have the ability to carry children,” Kurt explained, not feeling like he could be bothered beating around the bush. “Every male on their side of the family carries the same gene.”

Carole got what Kurt was telling them without saying the words, and she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. A split second later, Burt caught up with them and his mouth fell open in surprise.

“You’re pregnant?” Burt asked, sounding dazed at the mere thought.

Kurt swallowed thickly and nodded his head slowly. Carole let out an excited squeal and lurched forward, hugging him tightly. Kurt tried to resist the comfort she was giving, before he surrendered and slumped against her, clinging to his stepmom tightly.

“Congratulations, Sweetie,” Carole whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “This is a good thing, right?” she asked, smiling when Kurt nodded his head; he didn’t want to admit to his dad and stepmom that he was already having doubts about whether he could be a parent.

They both turned their attention to Burt, who looked completely shell-shocked; not that Kurt really blamed him. He just didn’t want his dad to be angry with him; after the speech about not throwing himself around, Kurt knew that being pregnant at eighteen was going to go against everything Burt had taught him.

“I’m going to be a Grandpa,” Burt breathed, awe and amazement obvious in his voice.

Kurt couldn’t help letting out a slightly hysterical laugh in response and he nodded his head. “You’re not mad?” he asked, his voice smaller and timider than he could remember it ever being.

A puzzled look crossed Burt’s face. “Why would I be mad?” he asked, pulling his son into a tight hug; engine grease and designer clothes be damned. “You’re an adult and have made your own decision. I know you’re going to do what’s right for the little one.”

A whimper escaped Kurt and he buried his face in his dad’s shoulder, breathing in the scent he knew he would forever associate with Burt Hummel and home.

“Have you told Blaine?” Carol asked, running her hand over Kurt’s back as father and son hugged.

Immediately the reality of the situation came crashing back down and Kurt pulled away from Burt. “Yeah,” he confessed. “But, it’s… the baby isn’t his.”

There was no hiding the shock Burt and Carole felt at his words and Kurt immediately felt sick to his stomach; this time it was obvious there was no connection to the feeling and morning sickness. He was going to have to make this revelation a lot of times in the upcoming weeks and months, Kurt realised.

“The father – _other_ father -,” boy was that going to take some getting used to, “goes to Dalton. He’s a Warbler, actually.” Apparently, Kurt had a ‘type’. “You don’t know him. He’s called Sebastian Smythe. I told him about the baby as soon as I knew for certain.”

Kurt didn’t mention that he’d already confided in Jack and Ianto; he didn’t want to hurt Burt’s feelings.

Burt let out a slow breath and ran a hand over his face. “How does this… Sebastian feel about being a dad?”

He shrugged a shoulder and slumped against the nearby counter. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I… I haven’t spoken to him since.”

*


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The McKinley High rumour mill was firing on all cylinders on Monday morning, Kurt immediately realised when he stepped through the doors.

As soon as people spotted him, their conversations fell silent and all heads turned to look at him.

Kurt swallowed nervously and clutched his books tighter to his chest. He wasn’t going to let them scare him away; he had dealt with this before when people didn’t know for certain that he was gay. He got through it then, he could get through it now.

By the time he reached his locker, Kurt was already regretting his decision to come to school. He would have been better taking some more time off and letting his break-up with Blaine become old news.

“Hey, man,” Puck greeted, making Kurt jump in alarm. He could count on one hand the number of times the football player had spoken to him voluntarily outside of the choir room. “Is it true?”

Kurt swallowed nervously and opened his locker. “Is what true?” he asked, almost afraid to find out the answer to his question.

“That you and Blanderson broke up,” Puck said. Kurt nodded silently, but Puck wasn’t finished, “Because you slept with another guy and got pregnant.”

Kurt felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at Puck’s words. He had known that he wouldn’t be able to keep his pregnancy secret forever, but Kurt had been planning on telling his friends the truth on his own terms.

Obviously, Blaine had taken that choice out of his hands for him.

Puck took his silence as confirmation that Kurt was as pregnant as he was suggesting. “Wow,” he whistled, leaning against the locker beside Kurt’s. “And I thought knocking Quinn up was an accident. I didn’t even know guys could even get pregnant.”

Kurt couldn’t help laughing at the amazement in Puck’s voice. “Don’t worry,” he placated, closing his locker softly. “There aren’t many guys around like me. You don’t have to risk knocking someone else up when you have your big gay experimentation phase.”

A confused look crossed Puck’s face before he shook his head and it disappeared. “Whatever,” he muttered, before brightening up. “If anyone gives you shit because of this, you let me know and I’ll kick the crap out of them, yeah?”

Kurt felt all the air rush out of his lungs at the words, and he couldn’t breathe enough to do more than nod in response; there was no way a football player (other than Finn) was willing to stick up for him. Slowly, he nodded his head but didn’t speak.

Satisfied with Kurt’s response, Puck grinned and patted Kurt on the back. “Later, Princess,” he called over his shoulder as he headed down the corridor.

Kurt didn’t get a chance to process what had just happened before Blaine stepped into his line of sight; almost as though he had been waiting for Puck to disappear.

“Kurt!” Blaine said, trying to place a hand on Kurt’s arm and frowning when the other teenager moved away a little. “I didn’t tell anyone what you told me; honest.”

He let out a sharp laugh. “Then how did everyone – including _Puck_ – find out, Blaine?” he retorted. “I know the McKinley rumour mill is good, but I didn’t know it was telepathic.”

A blush coloured Blaine’s cheeks and he averted his eyes. “Okay, fine, I told Brittany,” he confessed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “And yet you still sound surprised that the news got around the school,” he scoffed. “I bet she told Lord Tubbington and Santana, and you _know_ she loves starting rumours; especially when the rumours are actually true.”

Blaine looked abashed for a second before his expression shifted to indignant. “Give me a break, Kurt,” he snapped. “I needed to talk to _someone_. I felt like I was going insane.”

As much as Kurt wanted to stay angry with Blaine, he also knew that he didn’t have the right to be pissed at his ex-boyfriend. He _had_ dropped a big bombshell on the darker haired teenager, and Kurt hadn’t outright told Blaine that he didn’t want anyone to know.

“I suppose you’re right,” he reluctantly admitted. “Just… can you not talk about us to anyone else without letting me know first. I haven’t even told Finn yet.”

*

Kurt’s frequency was going insane.

For the last hour, it had been beeping with alerts; seemingly one right after the other. At first, Kurt had decided that he was going to ignore it – he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, and now that he was asleep, he was going to take advantage of it.

Whoever was trying to get his attention clearly wasn’t planning on letting him get any more sleep.

With a groan, Kurt rolled onto his side and reached for his comm. unit.

There were ten alerts, all of which were from Sebastian, Kurt quickly realised with a whoosh of air.

He hadn’t spoken to the other teenager in the almost two weeks since the day Kurt had admitted to being pregnant. Kurt had tried to send a few alerts – testing the waters between them – but none of them had ever been responded to.

Now, Sebastian was trying to get in contact with him; he was desperate to make a connection, it seemed.

Kurt bit his lip for a second, before deciding that there was no point trying to ignore Sebastian; he needed to know what the other teenager wanted if he ever wanted to go back to sleep.

The call was answered almost as soon as Kurt had the call button. “Kurt,” Sebastian breathed. He sounded relieved and a little surprised that the teenager had called him, even though he had been begging Kurt to do exactly that. “Are… Are you okay?” he asked. “How are you feeling?”

Kurt thought about lying to Sebastian; thought about saying he was fine. But then, his conscious pointed out that Sebastian was concerned about the well-being of his child. He deserved to know the truth. Kurt knew he would want to know if the reverse was happening.

“Sick as a dog, but apparently that’s normal and actually a good sign, so I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be complaining,” Kurt half-joked, sitting upright and leaning back against the headboard, the sheets of his bed pooling around his waist.

Instead of chuckling in response to Kurt’s words like had been his intention, Sebastian let out a slow breath. “Listen, Kurt,” he began. “I’m -,” he broke himself off. “Can we meet somewhere? Somewhere private. I think we need to talk.”

There was something in Sebastian’s voice that made Kurt wonder why he wanted to speak to him privately, but Kurt didn’t question Sebastian. They finally had the opportunity to talk to each other like adults, Kurt was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Do you remember where we went _that_ night?” Kurt asked. He didn’t need to go into detail about which night he meant; Kurt was certain they would never forget the moment their lives changed.

Sebastian let out a noise of agreement.

“Meet me there.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

When Kurt had told his dad where he was going, Burt had been hesitant to let him go. He had seen how despondent Kurt had been since Sebastian’s apparent rejection and didn’t want to see him like that again.

Kurt understood his dad’s need to keep his son safe, but he also knew that Kurt needed to do this. He needed to face Sebastian and listen to what the other teenager had to say; what his excuse for leaving – for abandoning Kurt and their baby – had been.

After assuring his dad that he would call the second Sebastian started saying something Kurt didn’t like, the pregnant teenager had been allowed on his way.

Sebastian was already waiting for him when Kurt pulled up to the football field. It had long been abandoned – the city had been rezoned and the school had been shut down as a result of the changes.

Now, the only part of the area that was safe for people was the overgrown football field; a lot of teenagers spent Friday nights there, drinking and screwing each other; just like Kurt and Sebastian had done almost two months before.

Sebastian had lost weight, Kurt thought as he grew closer. The blue and red Dalton blazer didn’t fit him as well as it had before. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was hanging limp on his forehead.

In short, it looked like Sebastian hadn’t eaten or slept for weeks. Since Kurt had told him the truth about being pregnant.

“Hey,” Kurt greeted, getting closer to Sebastian, who was sitting on the bottom of the rickety bleachers, waiting for him.

Dull green eyes lit up when Sebastian saw Kurt approaching him and he got to his feet, a small smile spreading across his face. “You came,” he whispered, sounding relieved.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You said you wanted to talk,” he said, getting straight to the point.

The smile slowly slipped from Sebastian’s face and he nervously nodded his head. “Can you sit down?” he requested, his eyes flickering to the bleachers beside him.

Kurt briefly thought about refusing – remaining standing as he heard what Sebastian had to say for himself – but he was exhausted and standing up felt like too much effort.

Wordlessly, he sat down beside Sebastian, making sure to leave a few feet of space between them; he didn’t trust what his hormones would do to the other teenager if he got within touching distance.

“I’m not mad that you’re pregnant,” Sebastian started, getting straight to the root of what their problems were. Silently, Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I know it seemed that way, but I’m not, I swear. I was surprised more than anything else. And scared,” he admitted with a wince.

Kurt frowned deeply. “I think it’s normal to feel scared,” he whispered. “From what I can tell that’s part and parcel of the whole new parent gig.” He didn’t mention how terrified he was at the thought there would soon be a tiny new life who would completely depend on _him_.

Sebastian shook his head. “I wasn’t scared at the thought of becoming a parent,” he argued. “That was the best thing I have ever heard.”

“Then, what?”

The other teenager drew a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. “I was scared about what it means for _you_ ,” Sebastian explained, screwing his eyes closed. “I’m not exactly from around here.”

Kurt continued staring at him blankly, not having any idea what Sebastian was talking about.

When Sebastian realised that Kurt wasn’t picking up on what he was saying through the cryptic crap, he sighed and lowered his head, staring at his feet, where they were practically buried in the overgrown grass. He was clearly trying to avoid Kurt’s gaze.

“I’m an alien.”

“…”

Kurt couldn’t speak; he couldn’t find the ways to form words in his mouth to address the bomb that Sebastian had just dropped on him.

He knew that had Sebastian said those exact words to him two months ago, he would have laughed and walked away, after calling the asylum to pick up the other teenager.

But then Ianto and Jack had opened Kurt up to the truth of what was beyond the stars and the universe humans knew about.

Of course, they had never warned him about aliens walking around Earth looking like ordinary teenagers, and the dangers of getting pregnant with their babies.

Really, this was all their fault, Kurt thought with a small chuckle to himself.

“What planet are you from?” Kurt eventually asked when he managed to find the words to speak.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he stared back at Kurt. “I… Iniguardet,” he whispered, his surprise obvious in his voice. “Kurt, what…”

Kurt smiled and shuffled a little closer to Sebastian. He slowly reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “My Great-Great-Grandparents were originally from peninsulas on the Galanyss Colony,” he explained.

Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian’s eyes were going to fall out of his head at his revelation, and he couldn’t help laughing in response. “I didn’t tell you before, because I didn’t want to freak you out,” he confessed. “Where do you think I inherited the ability to get pregnant?” Kurt asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sebastian laughed along with him and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I just assumed it was human evolution,” he admitted, looking a little bashful. “I suppose alien genetics makes more sense, though.”

Kurt looked at him curiously and Sebastian continued, “It’s literally impossible for my genetics to mingle with those of a human to reproduce. Your Galanyssian DNA must have recognised the Iniguardetian in mine and decided it was a good match.”

“That’s why I freaked out,” Sebastian explained. “I’ve been on this planet for a very long time, and never had to deal with the reality that I might get a human pregnant; being what humans’ class as gay and an alien should have guaranteed that.”

His words made Kurt frown and tilt his head to the side. “How long have you been here?” he whispered. “I thought you were a teenager.”

Sebastian chuckled and his cheeks coloured adorably. “I _look_ like a teenager,” he corrected Kurt. “I landed on earth in the 1950s,” he admitted.

Kurt felt the air rush out of his lungs at the words. Sebastian was over 150 years old, he realised with a jolt. “You… You look good for your age,” Kurt managed to croak, making Sebastian laugh.

“Alien genetics,” Sebastian retorted with a wave of his hand. “My species age at the normal rate until we reach maturity – seventeen – and then age at the rate of one human year per hundred.” Kurt frowned, and Sebastian added, “Physically, I look eighteen. In the next fifty years or so, I’ll start ageing until I appear to be nineteen.”

“Wow,” Kurt breathed, not knowing what other words he could say. In all his lessons, Jack had never mentioned there were other species who could age as slowly as his grandparents did.

Kurt didn’t say of this to Sebastian; it wasn’t his place to tell the other teenager (he couldn’t think of him as anything else now) about Jack and Ianto being immortal.

They were silent for a few moments, both enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them.

But Kurt knew that there were things they needed to address and couldn’t ignore for much longer.

“What are we going to do?” Kurt asked, shifting a little closer to Sebastian on the bleacher. “I don’t know how you feel, but there’s no way I’m planning on terminating the pregnancy.”

Sebastian looked horrified that Kurt would even ask such a thing. “I definitely don’t want that,” he agreed, seeming relieved that Kurt felt the same way he did. “Back home, terminating a pregnancy isn’t even possible; the baby’s DNA protects it and the host from anything that wants to cause them harm.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “The host?” he asked, trying to not take offence at Sebastian’s words. Being called a host sounded so… cold and clinical.

Sebastian hummed, completely oblivious to how Kurt was feeling at the utterance of the words. “All babies are carried by a third-party host before they’re born and passed to the parents.”

“Really?” Kurt couldn’t help blurting in surprise.

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied, smiling a little at the amazement written all over Kurt’s face. “Iniguardet is a very focused industrial planet. Not many Iniguars have the luxury of taking enough time to make sure the baby is properly cared for before the birth.”

“Hosts carry the child to term when it’s passed to the parents. Don’t worry, they’re paid very handsomely for their time.”

Kurt let out a low whistle. “That’s… different,” he eventually said, not wanting to insult Sebastian and his entire race by saying it sounded ridiculous. “I’m kinda glad I’m carrying this baby like a regular human – or Galanyssian,” he admitted, placing his hand on his stomach and smiling when he felt the heat, reassuring him that their baby was still inside him.

Sebastian smiled and interlocked his fingers with the ones on Kurt’s free hand. “Me too,” he whispered, running his thumb over the back of Kurt’s hand. “It’s cliché, but you’re actually glowing.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s sweat from the morning sickness,” he scoffed, waving his hand, making Sebastian laugh. He paused for a second, before tugging on Sebastian’s hand, pulling the Iniguar closer.

Before Sebastian could question what Kurt was doing, the countertenor moved his own hand to the side and replaced it with Sebastian’s.

“Oh my god,” Sebastian breathed, his green eyes impossibly wide as he felt the heat of Kurt’s stomach. “That’s normal, right?” he asked suddenly, his eyes bright with alarm at the possibility that something might be wrong with Kurt and the baby.

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head. “From what my family say, it’s one of the first signs that a male is pregnant. A heat in the lower stomach that wouldn’t ordinarily be there.”

Sebastian couldn’t stop smiling as he pressed his hand to Kurt’s stomach a little harder, feeling the heat radiate through his hand more. “That’s amazing,” he exclaimed, finally looking up and meeting Kurt’s eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered, pulling his hand away from Kurt.

Trying to not focus on the empty feeling that Sebastian moving away had left him with, Kurt concentrated on what Sebastian had said. “What for?”

“For giving me a family,” Sebastian said. “At the risk of sounding like a sentimental old sap, I didn’t think I’d ever have one of my own - not on this planet, at least.”

Kurt felt his heartbreak for Sebastian at those words; he hadn’t thought about what being on this planet would mean for the other teenager. He smiled and leant closer to Sebastian, pressing a soft kiss against Sebastian’s cheek. “I think it’s cute,” he whispered, pulling back a fraction.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered down to Kurt’s lips, before returning to meet Kurt’s gaze. Kurt knew exactly what Sebastian was thinking and he could help feeling that he wanted to kiss Sebastian as well.

Saving the other from making the decision, Kurt pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

He gasped in surprise and Kurt took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into his mouth, tangling it with Sebastian’s.

“Kurt, wait!” Sebastian gasped suddenly, wrenching his mouth away from Kurt’s with great difficulty. Kurt pouted and tried to pull him back into a kiss, but Sebastian was insistent. “What about Blaine?”

The mention of his ex effectively managed to douse Kurt’s waking arousal and he finally pulled away from Sebastian, heaving a sigh as he answered, “Blaine broke up with me.”

Sebastian looked relieved for a second before he managed to plaster a look of sympathy in its place. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. “No, you’re not,” he argued.

The other started in surprise before a smile spread across his face. “Well, no,” he admitted bashfully. “I thought he might. Not many people will stay with someone who was pregnant with another man’s baby. I just meant that I’m sorry he broke up with you because of something that’s my fault.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Last I checked, it takes two people to make a baby,” he pointed out. “You didn’t know I could get pregnant; I did. I should have made sure that you wore a condom.”

A bashful look crossed Sebastian’s face. “I guess neither of us were thinking with our upstairs brains,” he mused, making Kurt laugh in response; he had thought those exact same words, weeks ago. “You don’t seem as broken up about it as I expected you to be, though,” Sebastian pointed out, sounding more nervous that Kurt would have ever thought possible.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I’d be lying if I said I was surprised. It’s like you said, not many people would want to stay with someone who is pregnant with another man’s child.” He paused, trying to decide if he wanted to admit what he had been thinking for a while, but then his brain pointed out that Sebastian had told him the truth about who he really was. He owed it to him, to be honest.

“Plus, I don’t think my heart has been in it with Blaine for a long time now – even before that night at Scandals.” Kurt offered Sebastian a slightly bashful smile, and continued, “From the moment we met, all I could think about was how much more fun I had in a few hours with you than I had in my entire relationship with Blaine.”

Sebastian’s eyes twinkled mischievously, and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk. Before he could speak, Kurt continued, “I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but I’d like to try and see where this goes, if you do.”

The other teenager looked amazed at Kurt’s admission; like he couldn’t believe what Kurt was suggesting. “It’s not gonna be easy, you know? Being in a relationship with me,” Sebastian couldn’t help pointing out.

Kurt scoffed and waved a hand. “I think I’m already over the thought of you being an alien.”

Sebastian huffed and threw a light glare in Kurt’s direction. “You know that’s not what I mean. I’ve seen your friends, Kurt; I know how they feel about you and Blaine. They’re not going to be happy that you’ve moved on from him.”

Kurt shuffled closer to Sebastian on the bleacher, taking the Iniguar’s hands in his own. “I don’t care,” he insisted. “I’m having a baby with _you_ , not them. They can think what they want and go screw themselves.”

A relieved look spread across Sebastian’s face at Kurt words and he closed the gap, pressing a soft kiss against Kurt’s lips.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

It didn’t take long for the reality of Kurt being pregnant to become old news, and soon McKinley was back to usual. No one really cared about a teenager being pregnant - it wasn’t the first time or the most surprising pregnancy (looking at you, Quinn Fabray; president of the celibacy club).

After a week or so, Kurt was back to being just the geek from Glee club that no one cared about.

Honestly, the only things that had changed were his relationship status with Blaine, and his friendship with Puck, who had appointed himself the protector of Kurt Hummel and his unborn baby.

Even Rachel had lost interest in him when Kurt had refused to admit who the baby’s father was.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Sebastian and that they were having a baby together. Kurt just didn’t want to have to deal with the whole drama that would inevitably come from the revelation that he had, quite literally, been sleeping with the New Directions’ enemy.

Sitting at a table in the library, Kurt hummed to himself as he flicked through pages on his tablet. He was looking for an app on baby names, but none of them looked like they were worth his time and effort to download.

“Hey, dude.”

Kurt looked up in surprise at the sound of his brother’s voice. He didn’t think Finn even knew what a library was, never mind where McKinley’s was.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked. There was no-way Finn would be there if, whatever it was, wasn’t serious.

Finn frowned for a second, before shaking his head. “No,” he assured Kurt, who let out a sigh of relief. “I just wanted to talk to you when there was no-one else around.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at those words. “You could have waited until we got home,” he pointed out with a chuckle, knowing that Finn hadn’t realised that.

The look on Finn’s face told Kurt that he was right before he huffed. “Dude, this can’t wait,” he retorted. Finn threw a look over his shoulder, before turning back to Kurt. “The baby,” Finn began, dropping his voice to little more than a whisper, “it’s that Sebastian kid’s, right?”

Kurt’s eyes widened in horror at Finn’s words. “What?” he whispered. There was no way his brother could know about Sebastian; Kurt sure as hell hadn’t told him. He hadn’t told _anyone,_ except Carole and Burt.

An affectionate smile spread across Finn’s face and Kurt knew that he had just confirmed what Finn had suspected by omission. “Relax,” he whispered, running his hand over Kurt’s back soothingly. “You left your comm. unit in the bathroom this morning.”

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out Kurt’s missing comm. unit. Not having it all day had been driving him insane. Silently, Kurt reached out and took it from Finn. He glanced at the screen. There were eight alerts; seven of which were from Sebastian.

“I brought it to school so I could give it back to you. It’s been going off all morning,” Finn explained. “I didn’t read any of the alerts!” he added defensively, not that he needed to; Kurt knew that they would no longer be visible if his brother had read them.

Kurt couldn’t help letting out a sigh of relief at his brother’s words. “Thanks,” he whispered, placing the comm. unit face down on the table; he would reply to Sebastian when he was alone. “Can you… Can you keep this to yourself?” he questioned, hating what he was asking of Finn.

Beside him, Finn looked offended that Kurt thought he even needed to ask. “Dude, I’m not telling anyone,” he insisted. “Not even Rachel. Besides,” he continued with a chuckle, “you know she’s going to be _pissed_ when she finds out you’re screwing a Warbler.”

*

Spending time alone with Sebastian quickly turned into Kurt’s new mission. From the moment Kurt had introduced the Iniguar to Burt and Carole, Burt had been determined to not let them spend more than a few minutes alone in a room.

Kurt had been tempted to point out that he was already pregnant and there wasn’t much else Sebastian could do to him, but he had managed to hold his tongue.

Instead, they had been forced to resort to quick fumbles in their cars, away from prying eyes.

It was good, enough to take the edge off, but nowhere near what Kurt wanted or needed.

He couldn’t explain it, but over the last few weeks, Kurt had been feeling hornier and hornier. Everything turned him on; even the sight of Sebastian’s name on his comm. unit could make his cock hard.

One Thursday, Kurt was visiting Jack and Ianto when he got an alert from Sebastian. Immediately, Kurt felt a wave of heat rush over him, before he remembered where he was, and he felt his cheeks colour with embarrassment.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the obvious arousal he could clearly feel rolling off Kurt. Before Kurt could murmur his apologies, Ianto rolled his eyes. “Ask him,” he nodded to Jack, “what I’m like during pregnancy.”

For a second Jack looked confused, as though he couldn’t work out what Ianto was talking about, then he let out a laugh. “Ianto can’t get enough of sex while he’s pregnant,” he said, as blunt as Kurt had come to expect from his grandfather. “How did you describe it to me once?” he asked rhetorically, his eyes flicking over to Ianto. “‘Like a heat-seeking missile’.”

As embarrassed as he was to be having this conversation with his grandparents, Kurt couldn’t help letting out a sigh of relief at his words. “Really?” he breathed. It felt so good to know that he wasn’t a freak.

Ianto laughed and nodded his head. “As opposed to Will, who turns into a monk during the last three months of _his_ pregnancies _,”_ he quipped, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement at Kurt’s obvious discomfort.

“How do I make it stop?” Kurt half-asked, half-whined. Both Jack and Ianto laughed and Kurt groaned; he knew exactly what they were going to say. “How am I supposed to… get off with Sebastian?” he asked, hating himself for blushing. He was pregnant, for crying out; Jack and Ianto already knew he wasn’t a virgin. “Dad and Finn won’t leave me alone with him for longer than five minutes when they’re around.”

Ianto winced sympathetically. “You’re not with them now, are you?” he pointed out.

Kurt didn’t think he could ever love anyone more than he loved Ianto at that moment.

*

Sebastian had just finished Warbler practice when Kurt arrived at Dalton.

“Hey,” he greeted, surprise obvious as he saw Kurt heading toward him. “What are you doing here?”

Kurt didn’t respond as he grabbed Sebastian by the lapels of his blazer and slammed him against the nearest wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Nick and Jeff looking confused, but didn’t pay any attention to them. They weren’t the Warbler he had a boner for.

Sebastian groaned at the onslaught, which Kurt took at his invitation to slip his tongue into the Iniguar’s mouth.

When Kurt slid his leg in-between Sebastian’s, the other pulled away with a jolt. “Wasn’t expecting that,” he panted, leaning his head back against the wall even as he rocked against Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt grinned and ducked his head, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Sebastian’s neck, making the Iniguar shiver. “I need you,” he whispered, moving up to Sebastian’s ear and nibbling on his ear lobe. “Please, Bas,” he begged.

The nickname slipping out seemed to be the final straw that broke Sebastian. He let out a groan and swooped down, kissing Kurt passionately as he reversed their positions, carefully pinning Kurt against the wall.

Over Sebastian’s shoulder, Kurt saw Nick roll his eyes and heard the other Warbler telling them to get a room. Against his lips, Kurt felt Sebastian smirk. “Sounds like an excellent idea, Nicky,” he agreed, pulling away from Kurt and sliding their hands together.

Without another word, Sebastian pulled down the corridor, much to Nick’s irritated yells (they shared a room, after all). Kurt knew that they must look ridiculous – both had kiss-swollen lips, tousled hair and raging erections – but he didn’t care.

All he did care about was getting back to Sebastian’s room and having his way with the other teenager.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Kurt pounced on Sebastian, slotting their lips together once more. When Kurt accidentally bit Sebastian’s lip, Sebastian pulled back a fraction. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, running a hand over his now-sore lip; thankfully it wasn’t bleeding.

“Hopefully you,” Kurt answered bluntly, making Sebastian’s eyes widen in surprise. When he realised that Sebastian wanted a real answer, Kurt sighed and slumped against the Iniguar. “I’m so horny,” he whined, rocking his hips against Sebastian’s with a satisfied groan. “Like _all the time_.”

Sebastian frowned and pulled back so he could look into Kurt’s eyes. “Is that… Is that normal?” he questioned, fear for Kurt and their baby obvious in his voice.

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. “Normal? I have no idea,” he admitted. “But apparently it happens to my uncle as well.” He had already made the decision that he wasn’t going to immediately tell Sebastian the truth about who Jack and Ianto were.

“He said the best thing to do is just ride out the storm,” Kurt smirked and his eyes twinkled mischievously. “But, honestly, I’d rather ride _you_.”

Sebastian looked stunned at Kurt’s bluntness for a second, before he laughed. “Well, I would hate to displease you,” he retorted, pulling Kurt closer and resuming their passionate kisses.

*

Three rounds later, Kurt was _finally_ sated, and Sebastian slumped onto the bed beside him.

“Wow,” Sebastian whispered, his breath coming in short pants. “Thank god for alien stamina.” When Kurt looked at him in surprise, he added, “I’m not sure I’d be able to keep up with you otherwise.”

Kurt laughed and rolled over, letting his hand trail down Sebastian’s body. When he brushed against Sebastian’s over sensitive cock, the Iniguar let out a murmur of displeasure and tried to shy away from the touch.

“You’re amazing, Bas,” Kurt whispered, moving his hand away and pressing a kiss against Sebastian’s chest.

Under his touch, he felt Sebastian stiffen and frowned deeply, trying to work out what was wrong. “Are you okay?” he questioned, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Sebastian drew in a breath and he slowly nodded his head. “I just… No one’s called me Bas since I left Iniguardet,” he confessed. “I haven’t always been called Sebastian, so to hear something so close to my real name…” He trailed off and looked away from Kurt.

Kurt felt his heart ache a little at Sebastian’s words and he shifted closer. He had never even considered the fact that ‘Sebastian Smythe’ could be anything other than his boyfriend’s real name.

If he thought about it, he supposed that a different name would make more sense; _Sebastian_ didn’t sound very alien-like.

“What’s your real name?” Kurt eventually asked curiously, tracing a random pattern on Sebastian’s chest with his index finger.

Sebastian froze for a second, before shaking his head. “I’m not telling you. It’s not important.”

Kurt frowned and pushed himself up onto his elbow, looking down at the other man. “What? Why not?”

“Because you’ll laugh,” Sebastian answered, his cheeks colouring adorably.

Kurt tilted his head to the side as he tried to decide what Sebastian was talking about. “No, I won’t.” He ducked his head, and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s chest, just above his left nipple. “Just tell me. It can’t be that bad.”

Sebastian bit his lip, clearly trying to decide what he should do. Eventually, he whispered, “Basnerflint Helgarth.”

Silence followed his admission and Kurt his lip painfully to stay silent.

Green eyes narrowed in a glare. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m not!” Kurt exclaimed, louder than he meant to with the effort to not do precisely what Sebastian was accusing him of.

“Yes, you are!” Sebastian insisted. “I can hear it in your voice; it’s all over your face, as well. You’re trying to not laugh.”

Kurt finally stopped biting his lip, and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “It’s…” He couldn’t help it, he let out a small laugh, “Ha, it’s a bit of a mouthful.”

Sebastian continued to glare at him as he explained. “It’s a tradition on my planet for firstborn sons to be named after the parents. Basner was my mother’s name. Flint was my father’s.”

Kurt felt some of the humour drain out of him at the other man’s words; it was replaced with a feeling of adoration for Sebastian and a longing to get to know more about the alien’s home culture. “Okay,” he admitted, smiling at his boyfriend. “That’s actually pretty cute.”

“Cute? I am not cute,” Sebastian retorted, making Kurt roll his eyes.

“Fine,” Kurt huffed. “Sexy. Gorgeous. Handsome. Are those better adjectives?”

A grin spread across Sebastian’s face. “Much better,” he agreed, pulling Kurt closer to press a soft kiss against his lips.

Kurt smiled against Sebastian’s mouth and kissed him back for a moment, before whispering, “Thank you for telling me. Just… you’re okay if I keep calling you ‘Bas’, right?” he couldn’t help asking.

Sebastian laughed and pulled him closer. “I wouldn’t want anything else.” 

*

Finding a doctor who specialised in male pregnancies, and wouldn’t treat Kurt like an experiment, turned out to be trickier than Kurt would have ever thought possible.

“I’m never going to find someone,” Kurt whined at Sebastian one Friday afternoon almost three months into his pregnancy. Sebastian was slouched on Kurt’s bed, while Kurt scrolled through pages and pages of recommended OB-GYN’s in the district and even the state; none of whom would be suitable for what they wanted.

Sebastian sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Can’t your family help?” he asked, obviously referring to Jack and Ianto. Kurt purposely hadn’t introduced them to each other; he didn’t know how strong Ianto’s empathic abilities were and he didn’t want them to discover that Sebastian was an alien before Kurt was willing to admit the truth.

All Kurt had told Sebastian was that they were pretty much experts on male pregnancies.

Kurt shrugged, not looking away from the screen. “I think they’re too busy with their work at the minute,” he mumbled. He didn’t want to admit that he was nervous about asking Jack and Ianto for help; he wanted to do as much as he could himself.

He could feel Sebastian’s eyes in the back of his head but didn’t turn around; he didn’t need to see Sebastian’s face to know what the other teenager was thinking. That Kurt was an idiot for wanting to do as much as he could without any assistance.

After ten minutes, he sighed and turned around. Sure enough, Sebastian was staring at him, waiting for Kurt to cave into what he wanted.

“Fine,” Kurt sighed, reaching for his comm. unit and ignoring Sebastian’s victorious grin. “I’ll ask them.”

*


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

It turned out that Kurt had been worrying for nothing. Ianto had taken it on himself to call in someone who he claimed would be able to help, and they were flying over in two days.

Sebastian had relished in saying ‘I told you so’ at length until Kurt had given him something better to do with his mouth than talk.

On Tuesday evening, there was a knock on the door and the Hummel’s exchanged curious looks before Burt got to his feet and headed into the hallway. From where he was in the sitting room, Kurt could hear Burt talking to someone, but couldn’t make out the words that were being said.

Not long later, Burt returned to the sitting room, with the intruder in tow.

A little shorter than Burt, this man was slim, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He didn’t look familiar to Kurt.

“Kurt, this is Gwyn Ryman,” Burt introduced them; even the name didn’t sound familiar. “Ianto called him?” Burt looked like he wasn’t happy about Ianto springing people on them without warning, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it in front of the newcomer.

Kurt’s eyes widened a little in surprise as he got to his feet. “You’re the specialist?” he asked softly, holding his hand out to Gwyn.

Gwyn looked shocked for a second before he recovered and put his hand in Kurt’s. “That’s what they tell me,” he replied, his Welsh-accented voice giving away that he was _not_ from Ohio. “Can we talk in private for a while?” he asked, his eyes flickering over Kurt’s shoulder to Burt and Carole.

The teenager nodded and ushered Gwyn out of the sitting room, into the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink?” Kurt asked, pulling open the refrigerator and surveying the contents.

“At the risk of sounding stereotypically British, I don’t suppose you have any tea?” Gwyn asked, sitting down at the table and grinning up at Kurt.

Kurt returned the smile and closed the refrigerator. “Actually, we do,” he replied, flicking on the kettle and reaching for tea bags Ianto had gifted their household with. “How did Ianto find you?” he asked conversationally, trying to find out more about this stranger who had been let into their house so easily.

Gwyn let out a laugh, making Kurt frown for a second. “Pretty easily, actually,” he replied. “He’s my Grandfather.”

Kurt felt his eyes go wide at Gwyn’s revelation and he had to lean against the counter to stop himself from swaying in surprise. “Really?” he breathed; he had never met anyone else from his mom’s side of the family.

The other man nodded his head. “My Papa was Jack and Ianto’s second born,” he explained. “Kat is my cousin.”

They fell silent for a moment – Gwyn not speaking as he let the information sink into Kurt’s brain.

“How old are you?” Kurt eventually asked. If Gwyn was old enough to be Kat’s cousin, then there was no way he looked his age; just like Jack and Ianto.

Gwyn laughed at his question. “How old do you think I am?” Kurt narrowed his eyes; there was no way he was going to guess at Gwyn’s age and get it completely wrong. “I was born in 2043,” Gwyn told Kurt. “So… almost 64.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise at the admission, making Gwyn laugh even harder. “Trust me, one thing you learn in this family is to not judge how old people are based on looks.”

They were silent for a moment as Gwyn gave Kurt a chance to digest what he had just been told. “I’m not here to talk about me,” he eventually pointed out, smiling in thanks as Kurt handed him the steaming cup of tea. “Ianto said you’re pregnant and have been having trouble finding a doctor.”

Kurt nodded and slid into the seat opposite Gwyn. “There aren’t many people in Lima, Ohio, who have experience with male pregnancies,” he pointed out.

Gwyn chuckled and nodded his head. “I can imagine,” he mused. “That’s probably why Ianto called me.” He reached into the satchel he had been holding and pulled out an old-fashioned pen and pad of paper. “If you’re not comfortable with me being your doctor, just let me know and I’ll get Ianto to figure something else out.”

He couldn’t explain how, but Kurt found himself trusting this person he had never met before. He didn’t know what it was – whether it was because they were related, or what – but Gwyn felt like _family_. “It’s okay,” he replied. “I don’t mind you being my doctor.”

Gwyn flashed him a brilliant smile and flicked open the notepad. “I’ll set something up so we can do a proper examination; ultrasounds and the like. But, in the meantime, I just wanted to get a few details?” Kurt nodded his consent, and Gwyn flicked on the pen, writing Kurt’s name at the top of the paper.

“What’s the name of the other parent?”

It was the first question out of Gwyn’s mouth and Kurt couldn’t help hesitating. It was stupid; Gwyn didn’t know anything about Sebastian or his history with the New Directions. He wasn’t going to judge him for sleeping with someone else while he was still in a relationship with another boy.

“Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt eventually answered, biting the bullet and facing up to what he had done.

Gwyn didn’t even react to Kurt’s revelation as he wrote down Sebastian’s name.

“Is there anything that you know of, which would impact your health, pregnancy or the baby?” Gwyn asked, making a note on his pad.

This time, Gwyn did pick up on Kurt’s hesitation. Kurt couldn’t tell Gwyn the truth about Sebastian; he hadn’t even told Jack or Ianto.

Gwyn looked up. “Kurt, anything you tell me is confidential,” he swore. “I promise, nothing will get back to Jack, Ianto, or anyone else. This conversation is strictly between you and me.”

Kurt bit his lip, hesitating more before he sighed and lowered his head. “Sebastian isn’t human,” he confessed. Gwyn raised an eyebrow and Kurt elaborated, “He’s an alien.”

Gwyn’s eyes went wide for a second before he recovered and scribbled down the information he had just been given. “Do you know what planet he’s from?” he asked, looking up at Kurt. When Kurt told him, Gwyn made a note, as though there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“You don’t seem as surprised about him being an alien as I expected,” Kurt couldn’t help pointing out.

The corners of Gwyn’s mouth twitched up in a smile and he placed the pen down on the pad for a moment. “Since I’m three-quarters alien myself, that would be a little hypocritical, don’t you think?” He laughed when Kurt’s mouth fell open in surprise. “My Papa – Rory – was Jack and Ianto’s son, so he inherited their DNA, just like I did. Felix, my dad, is half human; his mother was from a planet called Gallifrey. They’re a race of people called Time Lords.”

He got to his feet and moved closer to Kurt. Without a word, he took Kurt’s hand in his and placed it on his chest. Kurt’s eyes widened at the feeling of _two_ hearts beating under his palm. “What the-?”

Gwyn laughed and released Kurt, taking his seat again. “Time Lords have two hearts,” he explained. “Trust me, I know all about alien’s mixing with humans. My wife is human, as well; any kids we eventually have are going to be part alien as well.”

“You’re married?” Kurt couldn’t help asking; Gwyn was finding everything out about him, it was only fair that he returned the favour.

A slightly dopey smile spread across Gwyn’s face, and he nodded, twiddling a silver ring around the fourth finger on his left hand. “Amy,” he replied. “We’ve been married for almost two years now.” Gwyn seemed to shake himself out of his reverie, before concentrating on the matter at hand once more. “From what I remember, I don’t think the two species have any problems mixing together, but I will double check. I also can’t remember which form the baby will be most likely to be born in, so-,”

“Whoa!” Kurt yelled, holding up a hand and cutting Gwyn off mid-sentence. “Which form?” he echoed. “What do you mean?”

Gwyn looked confused for a moment before he spoke. “Sebastian’s species have two forms,” he explained, sounding amazed that Kurt didn’t already know that. “A humanoid one, and their natural alien form.”

*

“What do you look like normally?” Kurt blurted out as soon as the door was closed behind Sebastian later that same day. He hadn’t meant to ask the question so suddenly, but ever since his conversation with Gwyn, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the other man’s words.

Sebastian paused, the lines of his shoulders tense, even though he still had his back to Kurt. Slowly, he turned to face Kurt, looking a little sheepish but mostly irritated that someone had clearly told Kurt one of his secrets.

“What makes you think this isn’t what I look like all the time?” he asked, a hard edge in his voice that made Kurt’s eyes narrow.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. “The specialist Ianto brought in is familiar with alien life,” he explained. At the furious expression which crossed Sebastian’s face, he rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t keep something like the fact that you’re not human _secret_ forever, Bas!” he snapped. “How is he supposed to know what to keep an eye out for, if he doesn’t know the full truth? This is my health we’re talking about here! Not to mention the health of our unborn child!”

His last words echoed around the silent room, as Kurt stared at Sebastian. After a few moments, the other teenager sighed and lowered his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking up and meeting Kurt’s gaze with his own. “I… I know this is all different for you, I just…” He trailed off, his green eyes wide suddenly.

“Ianto?”

Kurt frowned deeply, trying desperately to follow Sebastian’s train of thought. “What?” he asked, shaking his head when he realised that he had no idea what Sebastian was asking him.

The confusion disappeared from Sebastian’s face, to be replaced with pure hatred. A hatred which was aimed at _Kurt_. “Ianto Harkness-Jones?”

“How… How did you know that?” Kurt asked. He knew he had never told Sebastian his grandfather’s surname.

Sebastian took a step back, away from Kurt, looking at him with a look that Kurt had never seen on his face. Disgust. “You’re one of them!” he hissed, narrowing his eyes in a glare at Kurt.

Kurt scowled and took a step closer to Sebastian. His slap sounded much louder in the silence of the room as he would have expected. “What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded, his voice much more forceful than he felt.

Sebastian looked stunned that Kurt had slapped him. “Torchwood. You’re one of _them_.”

The pregnant teenager froze, staring at Sebastian in surprise. “Look, just calm down for a second,” he instructed, holding a hand up. “First, how the hell do you know what Ianto’s surname is?”

Sebastian looked like he was more than willing to consider arguing with Kurt some more. The longer Kurt stared at him, though; the more the fight started to drain out of his posture. “There aren’t many Ianto’s in the world,” he eventually whispered. “He’s your uncle?”

Kurt lowered his eyes a little guiltily; he knew now telling Sebastian the truth was going to come back and bite him in the ass eventually. He just hadn’t expected it to be so soon. “Great-Great Grandfather,” he corrected Sebastian. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it’s so long and complicated; I didn’t want to make everything worse.”

They were silent for a long while.

“This is ridiculous,” Kurt muttered with a small shake of his head. “We’re getting nowhere like this. How do you know about Torchwood?” he asked. “And, before you answer, remember that I’m in control of whether you have sex with someone other than your right hand for the foreseeable future.”

Sebastian’s mouth fell open in surprise at Kurt’s words, before he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “I got caught by them _decades_ ago,” he confessed softly. “Over a century ago. The 1970’s.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “What happened?” he asked, placing his hands in Sebastian’s and pulling him over to the bed.

The Iniguar shook his head. “It was just a huge misunderstanding,” he answered with a wave of his hand. “Torchwood is… They don’t have the best reputation when it comes to dealing with alien threats.”

“You’re not a threat,” Kurt pointed out, tightening his grip on Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian snorted with laughter. “Try telling Torchwood that,” he muttered. “Jack Harkness was the one who caught me and threw me into the cells. Obviously, I managed to get out, and I fled to France, then eventually the US.”

He sighed and looked down at their joint hands. “I’ve been keeping my ear to the ground for years,” he continued. “I know Jack and Ianto Jones got married a while back, and the Harkness-Jones’ have been in charge of the Torchwood Institute since the early 2000s.”

Kurt released Sebastian and reached up to cup his cheek with his hand. “I would never turn you over to them,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Sebastian’s lips. “You know that, right?”

Sebastian didn’t reply and Kurt sighed, resting his forehead against the other teenager’s. “I’m serious, Bas,” he insisted, and Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed. “Jack and Ianto may be my family, but I have no loyalties to them or Torchwood. Hell, I didn’t even know Torchwood existed until a few months ago.”

He kissed Sebastian again, a little firmer this time. “You are family just as much – if not more – than they are. And we’re going to have a baby together. _You’re_ where my loyalties lie.”

Sebastian’s eyes flickered open, and Kurt wasn’t surprised to see that they were glistening with unshed tears. “I’m sorry for overreacting,” he whispered.

Kurt laughed. “You? Overreacting? No way!” He laughed when Sebastian swatted at him. “Seriously, Bas, I would never tell anyone the truth about who – _what –_ you really are, if you didn’t want me to know.”

“Gwyn’s my doctor; I trust him to not tell Jack or Ianto,” Kurt insisted, running his thumbs over Sebastian’s cheekbones. “But,” he continued, “didn’t you think I would want to know that you have two forms?” he asked, getting back to what had sparked their whole conversation in the first place.

“This baby could come out looking like a little green man for all I know. Surely I have the right to know ahead of time?”

Sebastian let out a sharp laugh and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a Martian, Kurt,” he pointed out with a chuckle. “The baby will come out looking like a regular human,” he promised. “We don’t learn to change our forms until we reach toddler age.”

Kurt couldn’t help expelling a sigh of relief; he didn’t want to try explaining why his baby looked like an alien. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked, holding a hand out to Sebastian.

Sebastian hesitated for a fraction of a second before he allowed himself to be pulled closer and down onto the bed. “Because I didn’t want to freak you out,” he admitted.

“I already know you’re an alien,” Kurt pointed out.

The other man rolled his eyes. “Well, yes. But knowing something and seeing it with your own eyes are two very different things,” he argued. “You’ve never been around anything alien before, that wasn’t on TV or in a movie. It’s not anything like that out there.”

This time it was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes. “So… show me what it’s really like,” he instructed.

Sebastian continued staring at Kurt for a long while, and Kurt tried his best to school his features. To make it obvious he wasn't going to back down.

When Sebastian realised this, he sighed. “Of all the guys in the entire universe, trust me to be attracted to the most stubborn one of all,” he muttered under his breath as he got to his feet.

Kurt was about to retort but the words died on his lips as Sebastian began transforming.

It was a gradual, almost subtle, shift at first. The edges of Sebastian's form started to become blurry as though Kurt was looking at him through a rain covered window. Pretty soon, the tan colour of his flesh morphed into a sea of pastel colours. Blue, pink, purple, yellow.

He was breathtaking.

The whole process took less than a second, and before Kurt knew it, he was looking at Sebastian's true form. There were no definitive lines – nothing to show where Sebastian's face was, where his arms were. But somehow Kurt knew. He felt like he had seen this form before, even though that wasn't possible. This was the creature (he wasn't a man at the end of the day) that Kurt was supposed to spend his life with.

Sebastian turned around, and Kurt gasped in surprise. For all the changes Sebastian had just gone through, there was something that remained the same.

Through the sea of pastel colours, Sebastian's eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before.

“You're beautiful,” Kurt breathed. Tan started to creep back into Sebastian's form and Kurt shook his head. “Don’t," he begged.

Sebastian ignored him and continued shifting back. When he was looking like a human again, he said, “Iniguar vocal cords aren't equipped for human syllables. I can't talk to you like that, at least not in a way you’d be able to understand.”

“Oh,” Kurt murmured feeling stupid for not realising that. “Can... can you teach me?” he asked.

A brilliant grin spread across Sebastian's face and he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. “I'd love that,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Kurt’s cheek.

*


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Ianto was still asleep when Jack returned to their hotel room, but he wasn’t surprised. They had pretty much managed to exhaust each other the night before. Jack himself had only woken up because he had heard the maids trying to get into their room, to fulfill their duties.

After sending them on their way with an apology and placing the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the _right_ side of the door, Jack had decided that he would let Ianto sleep for a little longer and grab some coffee.

The shop down the street was busier than he had expected it to be, but Jack hadn’t minded. It was nice to spend time watching people; many of them were students on their way to school, who spent all their time chatting about what the day ahead was going to bring.

Watching them made Jack think about Kurt and he couldn’t help smiling to himself. They hadn’t been involved in Kurt’s life too much – popping in occasionally as his ‘uncles’ until Ianto had told the eighteen-year-old the truth – but seeing the intelligent man the teenager was growing into, made Jack feel _so_ proud.

Plus, Kurt was going to give them another addition to their family soon, Jack thought to himself, feeling his heart swell just a little.

Jack found it so hard to believe that there had been a point in his life when he had thought that having children and a family wasn’t going to happen. Now, hundreds of years later, Jack sometimes found it had to keep up.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

Placing the two cups down on the small table, Jack turned to head into the bedroom of their suite; Ianto would hate him for waking him up, but he’d also hate Jack for letting him sleep in. Life with the assassin was one giant catch-22, sometimes.

Jack hadn’t even managed to leave the room when Ianto’s tablet started beeping loudly.

Frowning to himself, Jack abandoned the idea of waking Ianto and grabbed the tablet. He quickly silenced the alarm, before inspecting the information that was being displayed. It was an alien tracking program that Ianto had created, he quickly realised.

Jack typed his own access code into the program – which he had _forced_ Ianto to give him; he could be a secretive bastard sometimes – and scrolled through the data that was displayed.

Ianto had set the program to alert them whenever there was _any_ form of alien activity in the nearby vicinity; with the catchment area spreading as far as Columbus.

“Will?”

Jack looked up at the sound of his name and saw Ianto standing in the doorway to what had been their bedroom for the last few weeks. He was wearing a pair of jeans that weren’t unfastened and were barely clinging to his hips; how they hadn’t fallen, Jack had no idea.

With difficulty, Jack dragged his gaze up to Ianto’s face. “Your alien alert programme has picked something up,” he stated, handing the tablet to Ianto.

Ianto’s grey eyes widened marginally as he took the tablet from Jack. “What?” he whispered, using his finger to scroll through the data on the screen. “Have you seen where this is?” he finally asked, looking up and meeting Jack’s gaze.

Jack shook his head; he hadn’t had a chance to look that far before Ianto had interrupted him.

“This activity matches the alien we’re tracking,” Ianto continued. “It’s still here in Ohio. He’s in Westerville.”

*

Kurt was trying his hardest to not freak out.

Sebastian wasn’t answering any of his calls and none of his alerts had been read if the receipts he had put on them were anything to go by.

He tried to tell himself that he was just being paranoid; Sebastian was busy with Dalton and didn’t always have time to check his comm. unit just because Kurt wanted to tell him something trivial.

Kurt knew that he might have believed that; had it not been twenty-four hours since he had last spoken to the Iniguar. Sebastian couldn’t go an hour without keeping in contact with Kurt - even if it was just sending him a vulgar alert that made Kurt both exasperated and horny at the same time.

Something was wrong with his boyfriend; he just knew it.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Finn asked, getting Kurt’s attention and bringing him back to the present. Kurt had been pacing the length of the sitting room for almost an hour, and apparently, it was driving his family insane.

“Nothing,” Kurt lied, glancing down at his comm. unit again. There was still nothing from Sebastian. “I haven’t heard anything from Sebastian since yesterday. I… I’m just worried,” he confessed, his voice little more than a whisper.

Finn’s frown told Kurt that he had no idea why the pregnant teen would be worried over not hearing from his boyfriend in such a short space of time, but he didn’t comment on it. What he did say was the most brilliant idea, Kurt had ever heard from his brother.

“Can’t you call someone else and ask?” When Kurt looked at him curiously, Finn continued, “He goes to Dalton, right? What about one of the other Warblers, won’t they be able to tell you what’s wrong with Sebastian?”

If Kurt wasn’t sure it would freak him out, he was positive that he could kiss Finn at that moment. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Oh yeah, he reasoned with himself, he had been too busy panicking.

Quickly, Kurt dialled the number of the only other Warbler he had memorised; Sebastian’s roommate, Nick Duval.

Almost immediately, the call was answered. The sound of Nick’s voice did nothing to ease the dread Kurt was feeling, though. “Kurt, have you heard from Sebastian?” The panic and fear were obvious in the dark-haired teenager’s voice and it made Kurt feel sick.

“No,” Kurt answered. “He hasn’t been answering my calls or alerts. Nick, what’s wrong?”

Through the phone line, he could hear Nick sigh. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “A few hours after you left yesterday, some guys arrived. They blocked me out of our room for a while, before they left – with Sebastian.”

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face, and he swayed dangerously, feeling on the verge of passing out. He smiled thankfully when he collided with a solid, warm body; grateful that Finn had been paying enough attention to know when Kurt needed someone to lean on. Literally.

“What?” he croaked when he had found his voice again. “Why didn’t you call me?” he demanded, before reeling his anger in; Nick wasn’t the one who had hurt him or Sebastian. It wasn’t fair to be mad at their friend.

Before Nick could justify his lack of warning to Kurt, the pregnant teenager ploughed on. “Did they say anything? Did _Bas_ say anything?”

“No,” Nick replied. “No one said anything; at least not that any of us could understand. They were speaking some weird language even _Jeff_ has never heard before, and you _know_ how good he is at languages. They just took Sebastian out of here, with these weird metal cuffs around his wrists.”

A weird language that no-one had ever heard before. Kurt swallowed thickly. He didn’t like the sound of that, he thought.

“Nick,” he began, trying to force himself to remain calm. It couldn’t be who he thought, there was no way; Sebastian had been so careful. “Can you remember what they looked like? The guys who took Sebastian.”

There was silence on the other end as Nick thought about what Kurt was asking. When the Warbler did reply, every single syllable filled Kurt with equal amounts of dread and hatred.

“They were both tall. One had dark hair and the other a little lighter. Oh, one of them was wearing this weird coat. It was long and looked old. Like _ancient._ World War II old. _”_

*

“Check again!”

The young woman behind the reception desk scowled at Kurt and pursed her lips. “Sir, I have already told you. There are no guests in room 389.”

Kurt growled under his breath and was about to launch into a tirade of abuse aimed at the woman when he felt something he never experienced before. A tightening of the muscles in his lower abdomen. If he didn’t know any better, he would have dismissed it as nothing more than a twitch.

But Kurt did know better. His baby had just kicked for the first time. And Sebastian wasn’t there to experience it with him.

Finally admitting to himself that harassing the check-in girl was a bad idea, Kurt pushed himself away from the desk with a huff.

He needed to figure out where the hell Jack and Ianto had disappeared to, and where they had taken Sebastian.

With a frustrated growl, Kurt slid into the driver’s seat of his car. His grandparents had left town, there was no doubt in his mind about that, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly where they had gone, and where they had taken Sebastian.

Kurt knew that if he wanted to get his boyfriend back, he needed to follow them to Cardiff, Wales.

*


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Finding the secret base of an alien catching agency was a lot easier than Kurt would have expected.

Burt had not been happy that Kurt was using his savings for a last-minute flight across the pond and hotel stay, but when he had learnt that Sebastian had been taken by a top-secret alien hunting organisation even he hadn’t been able to disagree with Kurt’s decision.

In the end, Carole had helped Kurt pack the essentials he would need, and Burt had driven him to the airport.

It was only when he’d arrived in Cardiff that Kurt had realised how in over his head he was. He had never been outside of the US and had no idea where Torchwood would hold someone like Sebastian. Or even if the alien was still on Earth or… Kurt shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t afford to think of Sebastian as anything other than alive.

He had caught a train from the airport into the city centre, which was where his plan had come to a shuddering stop. He was so far out of his depth, and he was struggling to not feel overwhelmed.

After checking into his hotel, which was a stone’s throw away from the station, Kurt had headed straight to the bay. While he’d been on the train, he had tried to research whatever he could about Torchwood, and all the forums he could find pointed him toward the water.

Even if they were wrong, Kurt figured it was as good a starting point as anywhere.

Back in the day, Kurt would have imagined that the place had been bustling with tourists, taking pictures of the view. But that view had long since disappeared. Kurt knew from his research that the bay had been filled in almost a century ago, and housing developments had sprung up.

The only thing that remained a reminder of the old world was a water tower that no-one had ever been able to get to work. It was so out of place that Kurt couldn’t help feeling like it had something to do with Torchwood. Even if he was wrong, he figured it was worth a try.

Coming to a stop on one of the pavement slabs in front of the water tower and staring up at the unremarkable structure, Kurt had to admit that maybe he had been wrong. There didn’t seem to be anything unusual or interesting about this relic from a different time.

He was about to step off the stone when he felt the ground jolt underneath him. For a second, he felt alarmed that there was going to be an earthquake, but then he remembered that they were in Cardiff, and an earthquake was very unlikely.

Before Kurt had a chance to move, the step started _sinking_ into the ground – taking Kurt along with it. Kurt let out a yelp of surprise, which quickly trailed off when he realised that there was apparently more to the area than originally met the eye.

Certainly, he was pretty sure that most people weren’t aware of the giant cavern underneath their feet.

“Kurt?” Ianto’s voice asked in surprise, and Kurt looked over the edge, down to the floor which was some fifty feet away.

His grandparents were standing below him, with a man in his thirties who Kurt didn’t recognise.

“Be careful!” Jack yelled up, making Kurt roll his eyes; of course, he wasn’t going to get too close to the edge.

As soon as he came to a stop at the bottom, Jack pulled Kurt from the lift. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Kurt fixed Jack a glare and even Ianto rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” he snapped, wrenching his arm out of Jack’s grip. He glanced over at Ianto. “I want to see him. I know he’s here.”

Ianto shook his head. “We can’t do that, Kurt,” he replied, obvious regret in his voice, but that didn’t stop Kurt from being so angry. “He’s dangerous.”

“Bullshit!” Kurt swore, not caring that he was talking to his grandparents. “He is no more dangerous than I am. You either take me to him, or I will find him myself.”

The older and younger man locked eyes, but neither refused to look away; both as stubborn as each other.

“Guys?” The stranger interrupted, finally breaking their gaze away from each other. “Is this Kat’s grandson?”

Ianto sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Felix, this is Kurt. Kurt, Felix,” he introduced the pair. “He’s Gwyn’s dad.”

Felix nodded his head in greeting, which Kurt returned. “And _this_ is the baby of the man you’re keeping in your prison,” Kurt added, placing a hand on his swollen stomach.

Felix’s eyes widened at his words, but Ianto just sighed. “He’s not a man, Kurt,” he pointed out. “He’s an alien, who escaped and has been on the run for over a century.”

Before Kurt could form a decent enough argument against Ianto, Felix raised a hand. “You’re having 298174’s baby?” he asked, disbelief in his voice. “Ianto, you know we can’t…”

“Felix, stop.”

Kurt whirled around, glaring at Ianto. “What have you done?” he demanded. “I swear if you’ve hurt him…”

Ianto raised a hand, cutting off his pointless threat (he was immortal, after all). “I haven’t done anything to him,” he retorted. His blue eyes flickered over to Felix for a moment, before Ianto sighed and lowered his head. “Felix will take you to him.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open in surprise. Before he could question what had changed Ianto’s mind, Felix jumped in. “It’s against alien interplanetary laws to keep parents away from their unborn children.”

He didn’t get a chance to attack Ianto, which Kurt _really_ wanted before he was escorted away from them and led through the tunnels.

“I didn’t know you were having 298174’s child,” Felix explained, a slightly apologetic tone to his voice.

“His _name_ is Sebastian,” Kurt hissed through gritted teeth.

A smile tugged at the corners of Felix’s mouth and he nodded his head. “I didn’t know you were having _Sebastian’s_ child,” he corrected himself. “Otherwise I would have stepped in with Ianto earlier.”

They paused in front of a door that looked older than Jack and Ianto combined. “I can’t let him out of his cell, and I can’t let you into it,” Felix said, an apologetic tone in his voice. “But I’ll give you two some privacy and will wait out here for you. Just call me if you need me.”

Kurt offered the other man a thankful smile before he stepped through the door when it was opened. There were five cells on the other side, all of which were unaccompanied. Except for one. The one with Sebastian in it.

Sebastian was in his natural form, but he didn’t look like he had the last time Kurt had seen him. Then he had been beautiful and vibrant; now, he looked pale and drained - practically looking like nothing more than various shades of grey.

“Bas,” he whispered, the word getting caught in his throat and coming out as a choked cry.

At the sound of his name, Sebastian’s form whirled around, and Kurt heard a sound that could only be his name before Sebastian rushed from the back of his cell to the front. He hadn’t even reached the glass before he’d transformed into the man Kurt had fallen in love with.

Kurt felt a rush a relief at the sight; at least he was still well enough to be able to switch forms. He tried to tell himself that was a good sign.

“Kurt,” Sebastian breathed again, practically pressing himself against the glass. “What are you doing here?”

Kurt took a few steps forward, pressing his hand against the imprint of Sebastian’s on the glass. “I came to get you out of here,” he stated.

A tear slid down Sebastian’s cheek. “You can’t,” he whispered, sliding his fingers through the air holes in the glass, sliding against Kurt’s skin.

At the feel of Sebastian’s skin against his own, Kurt had to hold back a sob. It felt like it had been so long since he last touched his boyfriend, even though it had only been a matter of days.

“Yes, I can,” Kurt insisted. “ _You_ can. All you need to do is tell them the truth.”

Sadness washed over Sebastian’s face. “It’s no use,” he insisted. “You don’t know Torchwood like I do. I’ve dealt with them before. They’re not ones to listen to reason.”

Kurt huffed in irritation. “Then I’ll tell them!” he swore.

Fear flickered across Sebastian’s face and he shook his head. “They’re never going to believe you,” he insisted. “And even if they did; I escaped from them. I’ve been on the run since the 1970s, Kurt. This is where I belong.”

Kurt growled and slammed his hand against the glass, making Sebastian jump in alarm. “For god’s sake, Bas,” he snapped. “Stop being such a martyr. You’re going to be a father, and I refuse to accept that our son is going to spend his life with his father being in a prison cell.”

Silence followed his sentence, with the last few syllables echoing around the room while Sebastian tried to process what Kurt had just said.

“It’s a boy?” Sebastian whispered when he had finally found his voice.

Despite the situation, Kurt found a smile spreading across his face and he placed a hand over his stomach; the heat calming him a little. “Yeah,” he replied, lifting his gaze to Sebastian’s face. “Gwyn did the scan yesterday morning. I… I wanted to have some good news to tell you.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “It’s the 18th already?” he asked. He knew exactly when Kurt’s appointment had been; they had been planning on going together.

“The 19th, actually,” Kurt corrected with a sad smile. “I jumped on a plane as soon as my appointment was done with.” They were silent for a moment before Kurt turned serious again. “Why can’t you just tell them the truth, Bas?”

The other let out a heavy sigh. “Because they’re never going to believe me,” Sebastian replied, leaning his head against the glass and closing his eyes. “There’s more evidence against me than there is not. Plus, running from the truth didn’t exactly help my cause.”

“Tell _me_ ,” Kurt instructed. Sebastian looked at him questioningly and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Explain what happened to _me_ and I’ll tell you how unlikely it sounds.”

Sebastian pursed his lips and shook his head. Kurt growled and Sebastian had the decency to look a little afraid of him – hormonal Kurt could be a very scary thing; he had quickly come to realise – before he sighed.

“I managed to evade capture for twenty years before Torchwood finally caught up to me. When I was arrested, the charges they laid on me were for the murder of four people. I don’t know what evidence they had since there’s never a trial with Torchwood, but Harkness threw me in here without a second thought,” Sebastian said, bringing Kurt up to speed with such velocity that it made his head spin a little.

Kurt drew in a breath. He had known that whatever Torchwood thought Sebastian had done had to have been bad, but he had never thought they would suspect him of murder. “Who were the people they think you killed?” he asked, almost scared to hear the truth.

Sebastian screwed his eyes closed and Kurt could tell the next words were difficult for him to say. “The Royal Family of Iniguardet.”

Kurt couldn’t stop himself from drawing in a sharp breath at his boyfriend’s admission, and Sebastian rushed to vehemently add, “But they were wrong! The four bodies they found… Only three were of the royal family. I didn’t kill them! The Queen, King and Princess. The… I don’t know who the fourth body was, but it wasn’t the Prince.”

Kurt frowned deeply. “How can they not know? Didn’t they realise the bodies were nothing alike?”

A humourless chuckle escaped Sebastian’s throat. “It probably had something to do with the fact that the King liked to keep the prince out of the spotlight. He…,” Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes. “My father always thought I was a disgrace to the family name.”

His words hung in the silent air as Kurt tried to digest what he had just been given in such a blasé fashion.

“You… You’re a _prince?”_ he whispered when he had finally found his voice.

Sebastian shook his head firmly. “I _was_ a Prince,” he corrected Kurt. “Whoever killed my family made it look like I was nothing more than a lowly farmhand, who had simply gotten too greedy. And they were fucking good at it; no one was going to believe me regardless of how many times I said it.”

The Iniguar sighed. “I knew didn’t have much of a choice. I _had_ to run. It’s not like I had could prove what I was saying was true. Everything related to the Royal Family had been destroyed.”

“What about DNA?” Kurt asked, still trying to wrap his head around what Sebastian had just told him. He was struggling if he was being honest with himself.

A frown crossed Sebastian’s face for a second before it disappeared. “We don’t have _DNA testing_ on Iniguardet,” he answered. “Hell, I didn’t even what DNA was until a few decades ago. It’s… We call it something different.” Sebastian waved his hand. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“Either way, there was nothing I could do to prove the truth,” he continued.

Kurt didn’t like the defeated look that appeared on Sebastian’s face, and he hated that he didn’t know how to get rid of it. Without killing both Ianto and Jack, which he now knew wouldn’t do any good anyway.

He started a little when he heard footsteps and Kurt quickly turned around, expecting it to be one of his grandparents who had come to pull him away. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Felix who had abandoned his post outside the cell.

“I’m really sorry to do this,” Felix said, looking as contrite as he claimed. “But it’s the end of my shift and I’m not… Jack and Ianto would regenerate me if they found out I left you down here on your own.”

Kurt had no idea what Felix meant by ‘regenerate’ and he was about to argue that he wasn’t going anywhere, but before the words had even formed in his throat, Sebastian spoke.

“Go,” he ordered, flickering his eyes over to Kurt. “There’s nothing you can do. I’m not going anywhere. You need to get to your hotel and rest.” Kurt scowled and was about to yell at Sebastian for presuming to tell him what to do. “I know you don’t want to, but you need to keep the baby healthy, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed in a glare. Sebastian knew exactly what he was doing to use the health of their child to get him to leave. “Fine,” he muttered darkly, before turning to face Felix. “If anything happens to him…” He didn’t finish the sentence, but it was clear from the look on Felix’s face that he didn’t need to.

Felix raised his hands up, palms turned outwards in a classic defensive gesture. “Nothing will happen. Sebastian is safe in here,” he swore. Sebastian, apparently, couldn’t stop himself from scoffing in response. “Torchwood has changed since you were originally captured,” Felix insisted. “We’re not the same as we once were.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered, before turning his attention back to Kurt. “Promise me you’ll get some rest.”

Kurt pursed his lips and thought about arguing that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, but deep down he knew his boyfriend was right. It wasn’t healthy for him or the baby to go too long without sleep, and he was already feeling exhausted from the red-eye flight he’d caught.

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning,” he swore, sliding his fingers into the air holes of the clear cell down. Immediately, Sebastian lifted his hand and brushed his own fingers against Kurt’s, soothing some of the nerves flittering around in the pit of his stomach. “I love you, Bas,” Kurt whispered.

Slowly a smile spread across Sebastian’s face and he shuffled forward slightly, leaning his forehead against the glass. “I love you too, babe,” he mouthed, the words being said far too quietly for Kurt to hear properly.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity to Kurt, but it also felt too soon when Felix shuffled beside Kurt, breaking the silence that had passed over them. Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away from the cell and indicated for Felix to lead the way from the prison.

At the door, he glanced back over his shoulder at Sebastian and offered his boyfriend a sad smile. He wasn’t happy about leaving, but they were both right. There was nothing Kurt could do, and his presence overnight was only going to stress both him and Sebastian out.

Jack and Ianto were nowhere to be found as Felix lead Kurt up from the cells, and the teenager was more than relieved about that. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his grandparents right then. Instead, there was a young woman sitting at a computer in the centre of the room. Her brown hair was pulled messily into a bun, her legs were curled underneath her and there was a half-eaten pizza at her side.

She was studying something intently on the screen and didn’t seem to notice their arrival.

When he reached the bottom of a short flight of stairs, Felix cleared his throat lightly. Despite the small sound it made, Felix still managed to make the woman start in surprise and spin around to face them.

“Did you have to make me jump?” she grumbled, scowling at Felix.

Felix snorted and rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I didn’t say anything?” he retorted. “Maybe if you were doing your job for a change, you wouldn’t be so jumpy.” There was a twinkle in his blue eyes which gave away that he didn’t mean what he was saying.

The woman huffed. “I’ll have you know, _that_ computer is running seven different queries,” she pointed at the second computer on the desk. “So, I’m taking the downtime to look for an outfit for Georgia’s wedding.”

“Isn’t that on Saturday?” Felix asked with a raised eyebrow. The woman shrugged unrepentantly, and Felix laughed. “You scare me sometimes.” He glanced over at Kurt and a surprised look appeared on his face, as though he had just remembered the teenager was there. “Oh, this is Kurt; Kat’s grandson,” he introduced.

“Kurt, this is our resident nerd, Joanna,” Felix added, making the woman stick her tongue out mockingly at him.

Even though he really didn’t want to make small talk with the stranger, Kurt knew he had been brought up better than to brush her aside. “Nice to meet you,” he murmured with a polite nod of his head.

Joanna beamed at him and bobbed her own head. “You too.” Her eyes flickered over to Felix. “The boss said he’d see you in the morning.”

At the mention of ‘the boss’ who, Kurt knew could only be Jack or Ianto, a scowl crossed Kurt’s face. If Joanna noticed the expression, she didn’t comment on it, but he knew Felix spotted it because he immediately started looking shifty.

“I’m going to take Kurt to his hotel,” Felix said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder a little harder than he would have liked. “Give me a call if you need anything.”

Joanna swore that she would and reassured him that it wasn’t her first time working the night shift. Felix just laughed and ushered Kurt away from the workstation.

Earlier that day he had come in through a hole in the roof, but Kurt quickly realised that the weird elevator wasn’t the only entrance to the secret base. Felix steered Kurt down a long corridor to a different elevator which tipped them out into what could only be described as a storeroom.

“It used to be a tourist information centre,” Felix told Kurt as he unlocked the door and they stepped out into the brisk Cardiff air. “But when that dried up, we just turned it into a dumping ground for stuff we don’t need.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It keeps the noisier people away if nothing else.”

Together, they made their way around to a multistorey parking lot where Felix’s car was located.

They had been in the car for twenty minutes when Kurt realised that the other man wasn’t heading in the right direction for his hotel. “Where are we going?” Kurt asked. He couldn’t explain why, but he wasn’t concerned that Felix had lied to him. He was honestly too tired to care.

“Back to your hotel,” Felix answered, “with a slight detour first.”

Any questions from Kurt were expertly deflected by Felix, and after five minutes he eventually gave up and turned his attention to the streets beyond the window. Nothing looked familiar, but then again, he knew it wouldn’t since he had never been to Cardiff before.

A short while later, Felix pulled into the driveway of a well-kept bungalow and shut the engine off. “Come on,” he instructed, offering Kurt a reassuring smile before climbing out of the car.

It took a moment for the door to be answered after he’d pressed the buzzer, but as soon as the red-wooden door opened, Kurt realised exactly where Felix had brought him.

“Kurt?” his grandmother exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but found that the words got stuck in his throat. They had chatted via video call throughout Kurt’s life and Kat had visited Ohio several times when he’d been younger, but it had been a good few years since they’d been face to face.

Felix smiled to himself and nudged Kurt in the side. “I’ll let you two catch up. When you’re ready to go back to the hotel – for real, this time – just give me a call and I’ll come get you.”

Without waiting for another word from either Kurt or Kat, Felix headed down the drive back to his car and disappeared into the early evening.

The sound of his tyres on the gravelled drive broke Kurt out of his daze and he offered Kat a smile. “Hi, Grandma,” he greeted.

Kat’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she reached out and pulled Kurt into a hug.

“Come inside,” Kat instructed when she released him. “You’re going to get sick out here.”

She slid her hand into Kurt’s and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” Kat asked, tugging Kurt gently into the small sitting room. There was a small cocker spaniel curled up on one of the ottomans, and it lazily opened an eye, before deciding that Kurt wasn’t a threat and going back to sleep.

Kurt really wished he could tell her that the sole purpose for visiting Cardiff was to see her.

Instead, as he sat in the seat Kat offered him, he answered, “That’s a long story.”

Kat raised an eyebrow and sat in the chair beside her grandson. “What makes you think I’m going anywhere?” she challenged with a small smirk.

The teenager hesitated, trying to decide whether he should tell Kat what had happened. He was positive that she would be on Jack and Ianto’s side since they knew each other better. But she was the closest connection Kurt had to his mother and he found himself _wanting_ to tell her what had happened and wanted her advice.

He drew a deep breath and began telling her _everything._

Kurt didn’t know how long he had been talking for, but the sky outside, which had been already darkening, to begin with, was almost completely jet black by the time Kurt finished telling Kat about Torchwood locking Sebastian in a cell.

As he finished speaking, Kurt glanced over at Kat nervously; he had been avoiding looking at her for fear of seeing her reaction. He was surprised, but a little vindicated, to see that Kat looked _livid_ , and that anger was clearly directed toward Jack and Ianto.

The elderly woman didn’t speak for a long moment; long enough for Kurt to start feeling nervous that her anger was going to be redirected toward _him_.

“What evidence do Torchwood have that Sebastian did this?” she eventually asked. Her voice was carefully controlled and anger tightly reined in.

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. “No one will tell me. Even Bas is being ridiculously tight-lipped about the whole thing. He seems to think he deserves to be in prison.”

Kat pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “Well, he certainly sounds as self-sacrificing as the rest of this family,” she muttered with a shake of his head. “Apparently us Harkness-Jones’ have a type.”

She reached out and placed a hand on Kurt’s arm. “They’re also stubborn as hell; which is probably why Jack and Ianto aren’t listening.” A scowl crossed Kurt’s face and Kat squeezed his arm gently. “They’ll come ‘round,” she assured the teenager. “They just need some time to get used to the idea of being wrong.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Like they’ve never been wrong before,” he muttered, making his grandmother laugh.

“Oh, trust me,” Kat chuckled, “they’ve been wrong plenty of times, but neither of them will admit to it. Especially not Ianto; he’s the worst of the lot of them.”

Kurt knew she was trying to make him feel better and, while he appreciated the attempt, it was pointless. Sebastian was in prison and his jailers were Kurt’s grandparents; there was nothing about the situation that would make Kurt feel better.

His grandmother seemed to understand that Kurt didn’t particularly want to get into a debate about which side of the family was in the right. She smiled sadly and got to her feet. “Let’s get you something to eat, and we’ll get the spare room sorted out.”

When Kurt made to argue that he was staying in a hotel, Kat shook her head and steered him in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m not letting you stay in a hotel,” she argued. “I’ll take you to the hotel in the morning so you can grab your stuff and check out.”

There was a look on her face that made it clear that it would be pointless to argue with her, and Kurt found that he didn’t want to. He had missed his grandmother and wanted to spend time with her.

He just wished the circumstances were better.

*


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

The sun had barely risen over Cardiff when Kurt arrived back at Torchwood the following morning. Despite thoughts of what would happen to Sebastian filling his mind, Kurt had managed to get some sleep and had woken feeling more relaxed than he had for a week.

Kurt wasn’t sure if he would be able to get in through the exit he and Felix had left through the following evening. Instead, he headed for the non-working water tower he had been standing in front of before.

At the end of the area, Kurt drew to a stop and couldn’t stop his jaw falling open in surprise. Unlike the day before, there was a man standing in front of the tower and when he turned around, there was no way Kurt could miss Sebastian waiting for him.

Kurt quickly increased the pace of his steps and was standing in front of Sebastian in a few moments. “Bas?” he asked, feeling tears well up in the corner of his eyes. “What are you…”

A smile spread across Sebastian's face as he reached out to wrap his arms around the other man. He didn’t speak and pulled Kurt closer, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss that quickly grew more passionate than was appropriate for a public place.

“I don’t understand,” Kurt whispered, pulling away from Sebastian before they could both get too carried away. “How are you out of the cell?”

Sebastian smiled and cupped Kurt’s cheek, running his thumb over the other’s cheekbone as he savoured the moment. “Felix and I came to a little agreement,” Sebastian finally answered. He lowered his hands and pulled back the sleeve of the jacket he was wearing to shield him from the chilly Welsh weather. It had to have been borrowed from Felix; Kurt doubted Jack and Ianto would have stopped off to let him pack before arresting him.

Where he would ordinarily be wearing a watch, there was a thin black leather band with a green flashing light in the centre.

“It’s a tracker,” Sebastian explained, pushing his sleeve back down and reaching for Kurt’s hand. “As long as I stay within range of the base, there’s no need for me to be in the cell.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face and he squeezed Sebastian’s hand. He didn’t ask what would happen should Sebastian stray beyond the range of the tracker, because he neither wanted to know nor cared.

“Come on,” Sebastian urged, tugging lightly on their adjoined hand to pull Kurt toward the water tower. “There’s something you’ll want to see.”

Together they stepped onto one stone slab which seemed to be a different colour to the rest now that Kurt knew what he was looking at. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him tight against his side as the stone began descending into the hidden Torchwood base below their feet.

Joanna and Felix were standing at the bottom, staring at one of Joanna’s computer screens. Neither looked up until the lift reached the bottom and the pair stepped off.

“Hey, Kurt!” Felix greeted, a grin spreading across his face as he waved at the pregnant teenager.

Kurt returned the grin with a small smile of his own. “What’s going on?” he asked, looking between Felix and Joanna.

For a moment neither of them answered while they studied the computer screen, which was flashing up an alert Kurt couldn’t see from where he was standing. Felix told Joanna something Kurt couldn’t hear, before turning his attention back to Kurt.

“Sebastian and I were talking last night,” Felix began. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and the other man chuckled lightly. “I know I was supposed to be going home, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what if he was telling the truth about being innocent.”

Kurt was sure he should feel indignant that Felix hadn’t originally believed him, but he was too happy that he was finally being believed to care. Although, there was one thing he couldn’t ignore. “Did Jack and Ianto agree with you?”

Immediately an uncomfortable silence settled over the Hub and Felix began looking shifty. “Not exactly,” he answered. When Kurt raised an eyebrow, he added, “They’re not really in charge ‘round here anymore; usually it’s just me and Joanna, so if I don’t tell them…” Felix shrugged his shoulders. “What they don’t know can’t hurt me.”

A grin spread across Kurt’s face and he found himself liking Felix more by the second. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he replied. “But how are we supposed to prove that Sebastian didn’t do what they think?”

Joanna leant forward in her chair, a smirk flickering over her face and making her look more amused than Kurt was sure she had any right to be given the situation. “The same way we found your boy over here.” She nodded over a Sebastian. “Ingiuars exist on a different frequency to other species, and that’s the frequency our equipment is looking for.”

Kurt wasn’t even going to pretend like he understood most of what Joanna was talking about, but he couldn’t help asking, “Isn’t it just going to pick up Sebastian if they’re just looking for people from Iniguardent?”

A flash of irritation passed over Joanna’s face – presumably from Kurt’s second-guessing what she was doing – but before it could fully develop, Felix stepped in.

“Jo has updated the program to make sure it doesn’t pick Sebastian up,” Felix told Kurt, soothing over any potential argument that Joanna was trying to not start with the American. “Of course, this is only going to work if the person who framed him is actually around,” Felix added with a sigh.

Beside him, Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, grabbing his attention. “It’s a bit of a long shot because we’re relying on whoever it was actually being on Earth, but it’s the best plan any of us have.”

Kurt offered him a smile. Deep down he knew how unlikely it was for them to find an alien amongst the people of Earth, especially so long after the initial crime had taken place; it had been over 130 years since the crime he was accused of had taken place.

But he had to believe they were going to get somewhere, Kurt thought to himself. Sebastian had only been in his life for a short while, but Kurt refused to think about what life without the other man would be like.

“It’s going to take some time to narrow down the results,” Joanna told them, pulling Kurt’s attention away from his thoughts.

“Why don’t you get some sleep now Kurt’s here?” Felix asked, directing the question at Sebastian, before glancing over at Kurt. “He was insistent that he didn’t need rest.”

Sebastian glared at Felix for betraying him, to which the Time Lord shrugged unrepentantly. “I’m not going back in that cell.”

“No one said anything about that,” Felix pointed out. “There are sleeping quarters down there.” He nodded to a corridor on the opposite side of the Hub.

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue with Felix, but Kurt took his hand before he could get the words out. Now that the shock of seeing Sebastian out of the cell had worn off, it was impossible to miss how tired his boyfriend looked. And, even though Kurt was far from tired, he was going to make sure Sebastian had got some sleep before he crashed completely.

“Come on, Bas,” Kurt whispered, lacing his fingers with Sebastian’s and tugging him toward the corridor Felix had directed them to.

There were three doors down the corridor, and the first door Kurt tried had to be the one Felix had meant for them to open. The room itself was decorated simply and clearly had never been intended to be used as a full-time living environment. In the centre, there was a double bed, which was framed with standard bedroom furniture.

It was a sign of how out of it Sebastian was that he barely reacted when Kurt released his hand to close and lock the door behind him. He remained standing in the centre of the room, waiting for Kurt to return to him.

“Come here,” Kurt whispered, tugging Sebastian closer and holding him tightly.

As soon as Kurt’s arms closed around him, the barrier that had been holding back Sebastian’s emotions seemed to break. The taller teenager buried his face in Kurt’s neck, and it wasn’t long before he could feel tears wetting his shirt and collar.

“I was so scared I wouldn’t get to hold you again,” Sebastian sobbed, tightening his grip on Kurt and trying to bury his head further into the side of Kurt’s neck.

“Shhh,” Kurt soothed his boyfriend. He pressed his lips to Sebastian’s hair and ran his hands down his back. “I told you we were going to fix this, and I meant it. There was no way I was going to let you rot in that cell for something I know you didn’t do.”

Sebastian lifted his head and offered Kurt a watery smile. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks blotchy from crying, but Kurt didn’t care; he was still the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. “I love you,” Sebastian said, his voice hitching from the effort of trying to not cry.

Kurt smiled and lifted a hand, brushing tears from Sebastian’s cheek. “I love you too, Bas,” he whispered. “So much.”

Their lips met in a kiss that was far softer than the one they had shared earlier, but it still made Kurt’s stomach flip in happiness.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to fall asleep. Kurt was sure he hadn’t gotten any rest since Jack and Ianto had taken him earlier that week, and he had been out of it as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

Kurt stayed with him on the bed for long enough to make sure that Sebastian was asleep. When he was sure Sebastian wasn’t going to work, he slid off the mattress and out of the room.

Joanna was still sitting at her desk, drinking from what had to be the biggest cup Kurt had ever seen.

“Where’s Felix?” Kurt asked.

Before she could answer, there was a yell of, “What part of ‘wanted criminal’ did you not get?”

“Answer your question?” Joanna drawled sarcastically. She nodded up to a room on the gantry above them. The blinds were drawn over the window, but there was no mistaking the fact that it was Jack who had just yelled. Kurt took a step over to the stairs and Joanna shook her head, “I would keep out of this if I were you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m sick of this bullshit,” he snapped, heading up the stairs. “Besides, I’m their grandson and pregnant; they’re not going to hurt me.”

The door to the office was open, but even if it hadn’t been, Kurt wouldn’t have knocked. He was so far past caring about politeness. He strode straight over the threshold into the office. Ianto was leaning against a filing cabinet with his arms across his chest, while Jack towered over a seated Felix with a furious expression on his face.

“Will,” Ianto cautioned as soon as he saw Kurt. At the tone his voice, Jack immediately straightened up and turned to face Kurt, the furious expression lessened a fraction but not enough to fully disappear.

Kurt didn’t give him time to say anything before he dove into his tirade. “Sebastian didn’t kill anyone,” he snarled. When Jack opened his mouth to argue otherwise, Kurt threw his hands up in the air with a growl. “Don’t give me that bullshit about me being biased because he’s my boyfriend.”

“Watch it, Kurt,” Ianto interrupted, finally pushing himself away from the cabinet and moving around so he was standing beside Jack. “I know you’re pissed, but we’re still your grandparents; have a bit of respect.”

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That might actually mean something if you’d acted like grandparents my entire life,” he snapped. “Why are you both being so pig-headed that you can’t even entertain the possibility that Sebastian _might_ be telling the truth?”

The two immortals shared a look that made Kurt’s answer bubble inside of him even more. Before he could erupt, Ianto sighed heavily. “I was there,” he said simply. When Kurt looked at him in confusion, he added, “When the murder took place; I was on Iniguardet.”

Kurt couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping in surprise, but Ianto wasn’t finished, “I know you want to believe him, and if I were in your place, I would feel the same way. But you didn’t see the carnage that was left behind, Kurt.”

A silence fell over the office after Ianto’s words.

Despite his desire to stay angry, Kurt couldn’t stop feeling like some of his ire being to drain out of his body.

“I get that,” Kurt said, trying to regain some of his composure; he wasn’t exactly known for losing his temper often. “But, can you just trust me on this? Felix clearly believes Bas enough to trust him with a small amount of freedom. He’s not going away from the Hub. Hell, he’s been fitted with a tracker.”

Both Jack and Ianto looked sharply at Felix. “Which tracker?” Ianto asked. He sounded as though he had a better handle on his emotions now.

Sullenly Felix informed them, “LV54G.”

The code didn’t mean a thing to Kurt, but Ianto and Jack clearly knew exactly what Felix was talking about. Neither of them looked happy about the situation, but they did relax marginally.

“Fine,” Jack muttered through his teeth. “He can stay out of the cell for one week, but the second he even looks like he’s going to do a runner, we won’t hesitate to put him down.” His blue eyes flickered between Felix and Kurt. “Do I make myself clear?”

Kurt wasn’t happy about with Jack’s conditions, but he also knew there was no other way Jack was going to agree to keep Sebastian out of the cells. There was no way Sebastian was going to try and run, so Kurt was more than happy to go along with what his great-grandfather wanted.

For now.

“Crystal,” Kurt replied, with only a minimal amount of insubordination.

Jack glanced at Felix and, even though no words were spoken, Kurt was pretty sure he was planning on holding Felix personally responsible when something inevitably went wrong.

Without saying a word to anyone, Jack turned on his heel and headed out of the office.

From where he was standing, Ianto sighed lightly and pushed himself upright. “Will can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but he’s not wrong about this. I hope you know what you’re doing Kurt.”

Kurt stood his ground and nodded his head firmly. “I do,” he insisted.

Despite the situation, a look of unmistakable pride crossed Ianto face and he couldn’t help offering Kurt a small smile. He didn’t say anything as he crossed the room, following Jack at a much more sensible pace.

As soon as the door closed behind Ianto, Felix got to his feet. There was a look of relief on his face and Kurt quickly realised that he had grossly underestimated how serious Jack was about his feelings on the threat Sebastian apparently posted.

He couldn’t help wondering what they had said to Felix before Kurt had arrived; it had to be something big for Felix to look as traumatised as he currently did.

Kurt liked to think that it was because he was a good man that drove him to say something, but he knew deep down that it was because he was feeling guilty about putting Felix in such a position. “I’m sorry you’re getting in trouble because of me.”

Felix offered him a smile and shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Kurt,” he tried to reassure the teenager, but it didn’t work. “I’ve known Jack and Ianto for a very long time; I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I decided to let Sebastian out of the cells.”

“Why did you help then?” Kurt asked softly.

The smile on Felix’s face took a sad turn and the light in his eyes dimmed a little. “You remind me of my husband,” he whispered. “He would have done anything to prove a point if he thought he was right; even if he was completely off the mark.”

Felix patted Kurt on the shoulder as he stepped around him. “Let’s go prove them wrong,” he said, ducking out of the office.

*

Proving ‘them’ wrong – with Jack and Ianto being the ‘them’ in question – proved significantly easier said than done, Kurt quickly realised. He had known from the moment Joanna had told him about the scans that it was going to be tricky to find someone who might not even exist on Earth, but there was still a part of him that had hoped something would pop up in the few hours after his and Felix’s argument with Jack and Ianto.

It had been three days, and nothing had changed other than Sebastian’s mood. The closer they got to Jack’s deadline, the edgier the Inguardient got. He had also stopped sleeping at some point during his first day out of the cells.

Kurt had tried to convince him to rest and had even tried to tempt him with sex, but nothing seemed to work. The only thing his attempts managed to do was convince Sebastian that _Kurt_ was the one who needed sleep.

Something Kurt hadn’t been willing to agree to unless Sebastian joined him. He had known that the other wouldn’t sleep, but he had been willing to pretend for a little bit.

“Kurt?” Sebastian whispered after lying on the bed in the room that had been claimed as their own room.

He hummed sleepily in response; Sebastian was running his index finger over the swollen skin of Kurt’s stomach and it was pushing Kurt closer to unconsciousness.

“I want you to promise me something,” Sebastian said, ploughing on without waiting for a response from Kurt. “When our week is up, you’re not going to worry about me anymore.”

Kurt’s eyes, which had previously been closed, immediately flew open and he suddenly wasn’t feeling even the slightest bit tired. “Bas…” he began, but Sebastian cut him off with a shake of his head.

“I mean it, Kurt,” he insisted. He lifted his head and Kurt could see that there were tears shining in Sebastian’s eyes. “We both know it’s a long shot, trying to find who did this so many years afterwards. It’s very unlikely I’m going to get out Torchwood, and I think we both need to accept that.”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed, the suddenness of the explosion making Sebastian jump in alarm. “That’s bullshit! Why do I have to accept that you’re going to _die?_ ” His voice broke on the last word, but he didn’t care. He refused to think of a world where Sebastian wasn’t in it. “Jack and Ianto are my grandparents; I’m not going to let them take you away from me.”

Sebastian opened his mouth, but Kurt shook his head, pushing himself into a sitting position. “I love you, Bas,” Kurt said firmly, making sure there was no doubt in his voice at all; he needed Sebastian to believe every single syllable he was saying. “If you don’t leave this place, neither do I.”

He brought his hands up, cupping Sebastian’s cheeks and drawing their faces closer. “You’re my home, Bas. Wherever you are, me and your son are going to follow,” he swore.

The tears that had been welling up in Sebastian’s eyes weren’t able to be held back at Kurt’s words. “I love you too,” he whispered, his voice shaky and barely more than a whisper. “So much more than I ever thought I’d be able to love anyone.”

Kurt offered him a smile and pressed their lips together. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but we’re going to figure this out,” he promised, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears still on Sebastian’s cheeks. “Please promise me that you believe me,” he begged.

Sebastian’s eyes closed for a moment when the onslaught of emotions became too strong. “I promise that I believe _you_ are sure what you’re saying is the truth.”

He rolled his eyes. “I suppose, I’ll take that for now,” he retorted, pressing their lips together in a kiss which he hoped made his promise to Sebastian clear.

They were going to get out of this mess, one way or another.

*


End file.
